221B
by Lilou0803
Summary: Une série de petites histoires indépendantes les unes des autres, inspirées par le brillantissime Sherlock de la BBC. Nous sommes en 2010, la technologie moderne a remplacé fiacres, télégrammes et journaux, mais la nature humaine est toujours la même!
1. La genèse

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Épisode 1

* * *

**La genèse**

**XXX****  
**

John referma son ordinateur un peu trop brusquement, et le regretta aussitôt, il n'avait vraiment pas les moyens de se permettre d'abimer l'un des rares objets de valeur en sa possession. Avec un profond soupir désabusé, il énonça le diagnostic à voix haute, tout en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage : excentrique, mégalo, prétentieux et égocentrique... Le gros lot!

OK, il n'avait pas non plus les moyens de faire le difficile, et si cela pouvait lui permettre de rester à Londres, ça méritait bien de faire un petit effort d'adaptation. Sa pension ne lui permettrait pas de vivre à l'hôtel beaucoup plus longtemps, et les loyers dans la capitale atteignaient des sommets véritablement vertigineux, après tout, il ne coûtait rien de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Accepter l'aide de Harry avait immédiatement été hors de question, il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais sa tendance à céder de plus en plus souvent aux sirènes de l'alcool l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il avait assez de problèmes personnels à régler comme ça.

Il commençait à se résigner à l'idée d'aller s'installer ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Stamford, et l'espoir d'avoir peut-être trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager les frais d'un loyer, avait tendance à le pousser à l'indulgence envers ce qu'il avait pu entrevoir de la personnalité pour le moins déroutante de l'hurluberlu qu'il avait rencontré l'après-midi même à l'hôpital. Une colocation n'était pas un mariage, et de toute façon, il ne s'était encore engagé à rien.

Et puis il devait bien s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était intrigué au plus haut point par l'individu en question. Comment avait-il pu deviner autant de détails sur lui et sa famille en quelques minutes seulement? Que faisait-il à la morgue avec une cravache? Il fallait reconnaitre que d'après ce que lui en avait dit Stamford après son départ, l'homme paraissait assez fascinant, et ce n'était pas la jeune Molly qui allait dire le contraire...  
Son site, sur lequel il était tombé en tapant son nom dans un moteur de recherche était certes un brin spécial, certains de ses raisonnements tirés par les cheveux, mais paradoxalement, l'ensemble était cohérent et dénotait une vivacité d'esprit hors du commun. Ce Sherlock Holmes pouvait tout aussi bien être un véritable génie méconnu qu'un parfait mystificateur... mais assez génial pour monter de toutes pièces des raisonnements qui au bout du compte, finissaient par tenir parfaitement debout (en y réfléchissant, il pouvait aussi bien être les deux, d'ailleurs).

Il finit d'avaler son thé et retourna se coucher. Sa décision était prise, ce soir, il irait visiter l'appartement, on verrait bien si les avantages du local compenseraient les inconvénients du locataire. Il finit par réussir à se rendormir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne rêva pas.

**XXX**

Sherlock dévalait l'escalier quatre à quatre en sifflotant, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il adorait jouer à ce petit jeu, et déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. En observant leurs réactions, il était comme un chat devant un bol de crème et se délectait de leur mine ahurie. En outre, cela lui donnait un avantage considérable et immédiat sur eux, dont il profitait généralement sans aucun scrupule. Il était toujours affligé de la lenteur d'esprit de la plupart des gens... S'amuser un peu à leurs dépends était tellement tentant!

Cette fois, cependant, un semblant de remords le traversa fugacement, non pas par rapport à ce John Watson que Stamford venait de lui présenter, il se moquait bien de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui, mais si l'homme était susceptible, il pourrait avoir raté une occasion de partager le prix de son loyer, et il devait bien reconnaitre que tout génial qu'il puisse être, travailler avant tout pour l'amour de l'art, ça ne remplissait pas le portefeuille aussi rapidement qu'il mettait à se vider. La police ne le payait évidemment pas, et la clientèle privée ne se bousculait pas sur le palier de son nouvel appartement, au point qu'il en venait presque à regretter d'avoir quitté sa chambre minable de Montague street, certes dépourvue du confort le plus élémentaire, mais au loyer imbattable... Aussi détaché qu'il puisse être des plaisirs et des biens de ce monde, il fallait bien (hélas!) manger pour vivre, et vivre quelque part. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer exercer son métier ailleurs qu'à Londres. Il avait voulu faire le fier en refusant l'aide de Mycroft, certes, la scène avait eu un certain panache, mais cela, comme tout, avait un prix!  
Non qu'il ait vraiment envie de partager l'appartement, en fait, cette simple pensée le déprimait, mais c'était la seule solution pour ne pas trop se ruiner dans cette ville de dingues. Il se résignait donc à essayer de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur... Après tout, la cohabitation n'est pas un mariage, il ne comptait absolument pas changer ses habitudes pour un éventuel colocataire. Si son mode de vie ne lui convenait pas, il n'aurait qu'à partir, comme on dit : le plus gêné s'en va...

Après avoir récupéré sa cravache à la morgue, il se dépêcha de quitter l'hôpital par une porte de service, avant de croiser une fois de plus le chemin de Molly. Pauvre Molly, victime consentante... Il se demandait comment il aurait pu continuer à mener ses expériences sur les cadavres sans la complicité de la jeune assistante du médecin légiste. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué son attirance pour lui, il avait sans aucune vergogne joué de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, soufflant le chaud et le froid pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir, tout en maintenant une ambigüité calculée dans leurs relations. Il se demandait si toutes les femmes étaient aussi stupides. Quelle idiotie que de se laisser guider dans la vie par les émotions! Dieu merci, il n'était jamais tombé dans ce piège, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela risquait de se produire, il s'y exerçait en permanence, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas si mal réussi.

Lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il pouvait vivre de ses dons, il s'était astreint à des règles de vie draconiennes, faisant en sorte de toujours privilégier la raison et la logique, afin que rien ne puisse venir perturber la juste exactitude de ses observations et de ses raisonnements. Il tenait en respect, le plus éloignés possible de sa personne, des sentiments tels que l'amour ou l'amitié, comme s'il s'était agit de poisons violents. Il avait peu à peu développé une sorte de mécanisme de défense qui lui faisait professer une misogynie et un amour de la solitude que d'aucuns trouvaient un tant soit peu excessifs. Parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il considérait comme la plus grande de ses faiblesses, il s'efforçait, à défaut de pouvoir la tuer, de remiser au plus profond de lui une sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'il ne laissait échapper, comme par une soupape de sécurité, qu'au travers de la musique. Il évacuait par la voix de son violon le trop-plein de cette humanité que la plupart des gens lui reprochait de ne pas posséder. C'était son secret le mieux gardé. Certains, comme le sergent Sally Donovan le traitaient de sociopathe, voire de psychopathe, sans se douter qu'ils lui faisaient ainsi le plus grand des compliments, en effet, pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il avait atteint son but.

**XXX**

Son doigt se crispa sur la détente, il ferma les yeux un instant, en lâchant calmement sa respiration. Sa main ne tremblait pas. "_Il ne m'arrive jamais rien_". Si la situation avait été moins dramatique, il aurait éclaté de rire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les deux hommes étaient sur le point de porter quelque chose à leur bouche, le mot "poison" s'inscrivit en lettres de feu dans son esprit, et son instinct prit le dessus...

En l'espace de quelques jours sa vie avait basculé dans un tourbillon insensé d'évènements aussi fous qu'imprévus. Sherlock l'avait embarqué presque malgré lui dans cette affaire de faux suicides, il avait fait la connaissance d'un mystérieux personnage qui lui avait proposé de le payer pour l'espionner, avait traversé une grande partie de Londres en courant après un taxi sans plus se soucier de sa "mauvaise jambe", Lestrade avait organisé une descente anti-drogue à Baker street dans l'espoir évident de forcer la main à Sherlock afin de l'obliger à mieux coopérer avec lui, ce dernier avait disparu, kidnappé plus ou moins de force par un mystérieux chauffeur de taxi qui s'était avéré être un redoutable tueur en série, et pour finir...  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tirait sur un homme, mais jusque là, cela avait toujours été en temps de guerre et pour défendre sa vie, cette fois, ça s'était passé en plein Londres, alors que rien ne le menaçait directement. Il avait évalué le péril encouru par Sherlock et avait réagi sans se poser de questions. Il avait été entraîné à agir dans l'urgence, son ami était en danger immédiat, et l'homme un assassin cynique, le choix avait été vite fait.

Debout à côté du ruban qui délimitait la scène de crime, il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Sherlock, les épaules recouvertes d'une couverture orange, était en grande discussion avec Lestrade. Qu'avait-il pensé un peu plus tôt? Ami? Pouvait-on parler d'amitié après moins d'une semaine de cohabitation mouvementée, et avec un tel personnage? Et pourtant... Avec étonnement, il se rendait compte que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, et cette amitié, dont il ne savait même pas si elle serait un jour réciproque, lui était infiniment précieuse. Grâce à ce diable d'homme, il avait retrouvé le goût de la vie et la volonté d'essayer de s'en sortir. Levant les yeux, son regard rencontra celui de Sherlock qui venait de l'apercevoir. Il perçut la brusque hésitation du jeune homme, qui se mit à secouer la tête, comme pour démentir ce qu'il venait de dire, prenant abruptement congé du policier avant de se diriger vers lui, l'air préoccupé.

Sherlock n'avait guère été plus démonstratif qu'à son habitude, et pourtant quelque chose en lui avait subtilement changé. Lorsqu'il avait levé sur lui un regard à la fois reconnaissant, complice et chaleureux dans lequel brillait une lueur nouvelle qui en faisait oublier la froideur habituelle, mêlée à un soupçon d'étonnement, John avait compris qu'à la grande stupeur de l'intéressé lui-même, son amitié était acceptée... et partagée. Mais le plus surpris de tous était très certainement Mycroft Holmes. Il suivit un moment les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient côte à côte dans la rue, d'un air pensif. Un éclat de rire le fit tressaillir, et tandis que son assistante s'approchait de lui pour prendre ses instructions, il sembla se réveiller.  
Avant de retourner à la voiture qui devait le reconduire, il sortit son téléphone portable et appuya sur une touche préprogrammée.

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	2. Connexion

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Épisode 1

* * *

**Connexion**

**XXX**

- OK, allez-y, videz votre sac.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de drogue?

- Drogue? Que? ...Oh oui, la perquisition! Lestrade voulait m'obliger à mieux coopérer, je suppose. Une façon comme une autre de me faire comprendre que je ne le tenais pas assez régulièrement au courant de mes progrès à son goût.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot, Sherlock, la police ne perquisitionne pas chez les gens comme ça, sans raison valable... Surtout quand "les gens" est le frère du chef des services secrets! Et même si je n'ai pas votre sens de l'observation, votre expression ne m'a pas échappé. Je pense avoir mérité le droit de savoir à quoi m'en tenir, je suis votre colocataire après tout, et si ce genre de chose doit devenir une habitude...

- Bon d'accord! Je reconnais que je ne vous ai pas tout avoué de mes vices, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire après tout, c'est du passé tout ça, je ne peux que vous répéter ce j'ai dit à Lestrade, je suis clean maintenant, je ne fume même plus.

- Vous ne...

- Trafique pas non, deale pas non plus! Ni maintenant ni jamais. Je... J'ai pris de la cocaïne il y a quelques années, un... Mmm passage difficile, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Je m'ennuyais, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie après l'université, je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Malgré ses facultés intellectuelles très supérieures, même aux miennes, il a un caractère casanier, rien ne lui convient mieux qu'un bon repas, un fauteuil confortable et des horaires réguliers, il arrive à s'accommoder de la vie ordinaire, pas moi.

- Ordinaire, avec son poste? Enfin, je suppose que c'est un point de vue. Je comprends mieux son inquiétude pour vous maintenant.

- C'est cela! Le gentil grand frère qui veille sur son cadet dépravé pour l'empêcher de rouler dans le ruisseau... La, la, la, comme c'est romantique! Qui irait le soupçonner de vouloir éviter un scandale qui nuirait à sa précieuse situation, hein? Il m'a évité des ennuis avec la justice, c'est vrai, il m'a obligé à suivre une cure de désintoxication, et c'est certainement une bonne chose, qu' il ne me fasse pas confiance et profite de sa situation pour me faire surveiller, passe encore, mais il a aussi tout raconté à notre mère, et ça, je ne peux pas le lui pardonner. Tout cela aurait pu, et du, rester entre nous, il lui a brisé le cœur pour rien...

- Je savais bien que le sergent Donovan avait tort, votre insensibilité est un camouflage derrière lequel vous vous cachez.

- Même un sociopathe peut aimer sa mère. Je n'ai pas de cœur, John, je place la raison au-dessus de tout, demandez à tous ceux qui me connaissent. Les émotions occultent toujours une partie de l'exacte perception de la réalité, je m'efforce de ne jamais croiser leur route. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me considère comme marié à mon métier, c'est la seule chose qui m'aide à supporter la monotonie de l'existence, la seule chose qui compte vraiment pour moi dans cette vie.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas tout balancé à Lestrade? Aux yeux de la loi, je suis un assassin, au même titre que l'homme que j'ai tué, et votre métier est d'arrêter les criminels, ou d'aider la police à le faire. Et ne me dites pas que c'est parce que je suis votre ami, nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'une semaine. Et puis qui pourrait être ami avec un sociopathe... Et qui voudrait d'un sociopathe comme ami?

- Que diriez vous d'un homme traumatisé par la guerre, qui n'aurait plus confiance dans la société, ses instances et ses dirigeants? Et puis vous m'avez sauvé la vie, John, et même moi, j'ai la faiblesse d'y tenir, malgré tout, un tout petit peu. Alors oui, c'est vrai, nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, mais j'aimerais essayer, pour une fois, de voir l'effet que ça fait d'avoir un ami... Cette chère Sally n'est pas spécialiste après tout, son diagnostic n'est peut-être pas infaillible!

- Personne ne l'est, pas même le fameux Sherlock Holmes. Espèce d'idiot, est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins, que ton fichu orgueil aurait bien pu te tuer ce soir!  
... Il est encore loin ce chinois?

- Au bout de la rue. Et pour en revenir à ça, je te parie dix livres que je devine la prédiction!

- Je croyais que tu ne devinais jamais... Et je ne parie pas avec les tricheurs.

- Je ne triche jamais.

Mycroft observait les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient dans la rue, plongés dans une conversation animée. Lorsqu'un double éclat de rire lui parvint, un léger sourire vint étirer les commissures de ses lèvres, il avait perdu jusqu'au souvenir du rire de son frère. Il sortit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

- Maman?

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	3. Le pouvoir des fleurs

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Le pouvoir des fleurs**

**XXX**

- J'ai loupé quelque chose? Qu'est ce qui arrive à Mrs Hudson?

- Le pouvoir des fleurs, John! Il ne faut jamais mésestimer le pouvoir des fleurs.  
...Tu veux bien envoyer un message pour moi?

- Tu veux dire... Le magnifique bouquet de roses, dans l'entrée, c'est...

- Les fleurs sont notre meilleure raison d'espérer, John, une des plus belles choses qui soient données à l'humanité!

- Tu vas bien?

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'aime les fleurs? Elles nous prouvent que tout n'est pas encore pourri sur cette terre. Quoi de plus parfait qu'une rose? Leur inutile perfection nous est donnée gratuitement, et tous, misérables ou favorisés peuvent tirer le même réconfort de leur vue et de leur parfum.

- Sans compter qu'un simple bouquet offert à une femme, avec un joli sourire plus ou moins hypocrite, peut apporter de multiples avantages... Comme le thé que Mrs Hudson vient si gentiment de proposer de nous monter, par exemple? Ou le ménage du salon, que tu reportes toujours au calendes grecques lorsque c'est ton tour...

- Je ne demanderais jamais une chose pareille à Mrs Hudson, voyons! Elle n'est pas notre femme de ménage!

- Et je ne suis pas ton secrétaire!

- Tu aimes les fleurs, John?

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est! **


	4. Elementaire xxx Communication

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Elémentaire...**

**XXX**

John ferma les yeux, prit le temps d'une profonde respiration et ouvrit brusquement la porte du réfrigérateur. Il rouvrit les yeux, et sa mâchoire inférieure s'affaissa de stupéfaction. Pas de tête coupée, ni aucun autre débris humain sur les étagères parfaitement rangées sur lesquelles s'alignaient diverses denrées aussi parfaitement inoffensives que nécessaires et que ni lui ni Sherlock n'avaient encore pensé à renouveler. Il y avait même... il se pencha pour regarder de plus près...

- Sherlock?

- Mmmm?

- Le frigo de Mrs Hudson est en panne?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Simple déduction logique.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire des courses?

- Des légumes, Sherlock, des légumes...

* * *

**Communication**

**XXX**

- Tu ne réponds pas?

- Pas la peine, c'est Mycroft.

- C'est peut-être important!

- C'est pas le cas.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux le savoir, sans répondre?

- Si c'était important, il t'aurait appelé à toi!

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est! **


	5. Y'a des jours comme ça

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Y'a des jours comme ça**

**ooo  
**

Avant, il aimait bien le violon, mais ça, c'était avant.

Lorsqu'il était préoccupé, Sherlock semblait oublier qu'il savait très bien en jouer, comme il faisait d'ailleurs aussi semblant de l'oublier lorsque Mycroft venait lui rendre visite. Et depuis que Moriarty avait réussi à s'enfuir, malgré l'intervention musclée des "forces spéciales" à la piscine (heureusement que Mycroft consultait aussi, régulièrement, le site de Sherlock), il était particulièrement préoccupé!

Il n'y a rien de plus mélodieux que le chant d'un violon, mais il peut aussi n'y avoir rien de plus atroce, et depuis une semaine, des grincements dignes de la plus belle des chorales de chats en chaleur s'élevaient à toute heure du jour et surtout de la nuit. Sherlock avait décidé de coincer Moriarty et il ne ménageait ni ses méninges, ni les oreilles et les nerfs de John, et cette nuit avait été la pire!

Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu s'assoupir, sur le matin, entre deux "sérénades", il était tombé dans un sommeil lourd et profond dont rien n'aurait pu le tirer... Pas même, hélas, son réveil.

Lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux son regard rencontra les chiffres lumineux, il poussa un juron des plus imagés, et bondit hors du lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, se cognant les orteils contre l'angle du chevet. Il boitilla en grommelant diverses imprécations jusqu'à la fenêtre, et écarta les double-rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. La journée s'annonçait morne et pluvieuse, ce qui en cette saison ne constituait pas une surprise, mais qui ne contribua pas à le mettre de meilleure humeur.  
Trois coupures de rasoir plus tard, après de sommaires ablutions, et habillé de la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, il se retrouvait sur le trottoir, grelottant dans son blouson trop léger et se répétant pour la Xème fois qu'il devrait peut-être investir dans un vélo. Les taxis semblaient avoir déserté Londres, il se dirigea donc vers la plus proche station de métro, pestant contre son colocataire et promettant son foutu violon à toutes les flammes de l'enfer, en l'occurrence, de la cheminée du salon. Une pancarte à l'entrée de la station attira son attention et il se souvint que la télévision parlait, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, de la grève des transports en commun qui paralysait la capitale.

- Eh merde! Il sortit son portable de la poche de son blouson, lequel portable affichait narquoisement "batterie faible" en jolies lettres rouges clignotantes."Et merde!" Bien que son travail au dispensaire n'ait plus trop pâti de ses activités annexes depuis son mémorable premier jour, il commençait néanmoins à s'inquiéter un peu pour son emploi, après tout, il n'était pas titulaire, et Sarah n'aurait peut-être pas toujours envie le couvrir. Remontant son col, il se mit à courir, tandis qu'un crachin gelé commençait à tomber.

Le regard glacial que lui adressa la jeune femme, alors qu'il traversait la salle d'attente, trempé comme une soupe, pour gagner son bureau avec plus d'une heure de retard, laissait présager qu'un orage interne se préparait. Il lui adressa un sourire penaud, et se réfugia dans la petite pièce en éternuant, au moins, le chauffage fonctionnait!  
Il renonça à sa pause déjeuner pour rattraper son retard, espérant rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, avec ce temps pourri, les clients ne manquaient pas, et rhumes, grippes et autres rhinopharyngites se succédèrent sans relâche jusqu'à dix-sept heures, Sarah ne s'était pas montrée de la journée, et il pensa qu'il valait mieux garder pour lui le fait qu'il avait eu l'intention de l'inviter le lendemain soir au restaurant pour un dîner en tête à tête… Y'a des jours comme ça !

Epuisé, un étau enserrant ses tempes, les yeux larmoyants, le nez coulant, secoué de frissons et d'éternuements, il sortit du bureau en s'appuyant contre le mur, pour se heurter à une Sarah qui ne semblait guère mieux disposée à son égard que le matin, mais qui changea vite d'expression en voyant son air hagard.

- Mais tu es brûlant! Ne me dis pas que tu es resté toute la journée dans tes vêtements trempés?

- Tu aurais préféré que je reçoive les clients à poil?

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle, après tout, il avait rattrapé toutes ses heures, et il offrait un aspect plus que pitoyable avec ses habits fripés et ses cheveux hirsutes. Bien qu'elle ait passé une bonne partie de la journée à fulminer contre lui, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, tu aurais pu appeler Sherlock pour qu'il t'apporte de quoi te changer.

- Je ne veux plus entendre ce nom, au moins jusqu'à demain!

- Oh! Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Même pas. Et heureusement pour lui, je ne l'ai pas croisé avant de partir, sans quoi, il aurait eu de bonnes chances de se retrouver à l'hôpital, avec son violon en guise de cache-nez!

Elle éclata de rire devant son air piteux.

- Allez, viens, cette nuit, tu pourras tester le matelas gonflable! Et mouche ton nez! Termina-t-elle en lui tendant une boite de Kleenex.

- Merci, je... Il porta une main à son front et tituba jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

- Rien... Hypoglycémie... pas mangé depuis hier soir réussit-il à bredouiller avant de presque tourner de l'œil.

Après avoir fourragé un moment dans un tiroir du bureau, Sarah lui tendit une barre de Cadbury. La journée finirait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Par chance, le lendemain était son jour de repos. Lorsque Sarah le déposa devant le 221B Baker Street, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas demander à Mrs Hudson de lui louer l'entresol humide du 221C, là au moins, il serait assez loin du violon de Sherlock pour pouvoir dormir tranquille! Il se coltinait une crève carabinée, et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne tasse de thé avec un cachet d'aspirine avant de rejoindre son lit, et si Sherlock s'avisait de massacrer une seule note, toute sa science du pugilat ne le protègerait pas de la fureur de son colocataire! Il éternua bruyamment et les jambes en coton, il commença à escalader péniblement l'escalier en priant pour trouver l'appartement vide. Il s'affalait lourdement sur son fauteuil, lorsque Mrs Hudson entra dans le salon après avoir gratté à la porte pour s'annoncer.

- Mon Dieu, John, que vous est-il arrivé? Seigneur, on n'a pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils!

- Vous avez raison, la prochaine fois, j'éviterai les bars à grippe! ... Le concert est terminé?

- Sherlock est sorti juste avant que vous n'arriviez... Ne bougez pas, je vais vous préparer du thé!

- Avec quelques toasts et une aspirine, s'il vous plait!

- C'est bien parce que vous êtes souffrant, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante!

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se glissait avec délices sous sa couette.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce devait être la fin de l'après-midi, et il se sentait un peu mieux. Une bouteille thermos et une tasse étaient posées sur la table de nuit, brave Mrs Hudson! Il y avait aussi un petit paquet entouré d'une faveur rouge, et une feuille de papier pliée en deux : _"Dans ton état tu seras mieux dans ton lit que sur un matelas gonflable! S."_, il défit le ruban, la boite contenait une paire de boules Quies.

**TBC**

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	6. Psychologie féminine

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

* * *

**Psychologie féminine**

**ooo**

Il tendait sa main vers la poignée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et qu'une forme féminine se précipita dans le couloir, non sans le bousculer au passage. Un coup d'œil à la silhouette qui s'éloignait rapidement d'un pas rageur lui permit de l'identifier avec une certaine stupeur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu mettre la douce Molly Hooper dans un état pareil?  
Hochant la tête dubitativement, il repoussa le battant qu'elle avait claqué derrière elle, et entra dans le laboratoire. Il ne s'était pas trompé, en ne le trouvant pas à la morgue, de penser qu'il découvrirait Sherlock ici. En voyant son ami figé, une main posée sur la joue gauche, l'air stupéfait et le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, il comprit aussitôt que la bonne question était : « qui », et non « quoi », avait bien pu mettre Molly dans cet état? Si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à faire sortir la jeune femme de ses gonds, ce ne pouvait évidemment être que Sherlock... Et d'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il n'y avait pas pensé immédiatement, mais Molly avait toujours fait preuve d'une telle égalité d'humeur vis à vis des excentricités de son colocataire, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle réaction de sa part. Il finit de franchir le seuil avec un soupir résigné.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?

- Moi?

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici?

- Je n'y comprends rien, on discutait...

- Ah!

- Quoi, "ah"?

- Rien. Et vous parliez de quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- Oh, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation : "bonjour, comment allez-vous", enfin tu vois...

- Je vois. Et... c'est tout?

- OK! Elle était désolée, tu sais... Pour Moriarty. Elle disait qu'elle se sentait responsable, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Je... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je lui ai donné un mouchoir et je lui ai dit qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et au lieu de se calmer, elle...

- Elle?

- Elle s'est agrippée à moi en sanglotant de plus belle...

John sentait à présent monter un fou-rire en imaginant la scène, mais il réussit à se contenir et même à conserver un air presque sévère.

- Et alors?

- Et alors... Eh bien je me suis souvenu à temps des soaps bêtifiants que tu regardes à la télé, je lui ai tapoté le dos en lui disant des trucs idiots dans le genre : là, ça va aller, calmez-vous! Ça a même eu l'air de marcher, elle a fini par arrêter de pleurer... Je ne suis pas totalement insensible, je sais qu'elle a subi un traumatisme, on a failli y rester, et elle se sentait mal parce que ce salaud l'avait utilisée contre moi, alors j'ai essayé de me montrer gentil, attentionné, quoi ... Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher tout de même, toi qui passes ton temps à me dire que je suis trop froid avec les gens.

- Hem... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une intuition me souffle qu'il n'y a pas eu que ça!

- Elle semblait aller mieux, elle a même levé la tête vers moi en souriant...

- Et alors?

- Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées...

- Hum!

- … Je lui ai proposé de descendre à la morgue pour examiner ensemble le cadavre du noyé qui est arrivé ce matin. Je soupçonne que ce n'est peut-être pas un accident...

John se détourna en émettant un bruit étouffé.

- Après, je n'ai rien compris, elle s'est reculée d'un coup d'un air furax, et m'a administré la gifle du siècle avant de partir en courant... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Un cad…

Écroulé sur une chaise, secoué de spasmes et le visage couvert de larmes, John s'étouffait presque de rire. Il réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle et faillit repartir de plus belle devant l'air vexé de son ami. Il s'essuya le visage de la main.

- Je pense qu'il serait grandement temps, à son âge, que le grand Sherlock Holmes libère une des précieuses cases de son cerveau pour y stocker un peu d'étude de la psychologie féminine!

**TBC

* * *

**

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	7. Libération

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Épisode 3

* * *

**Libération**

**...  
**

Il n'avait pas su voir l'obstacle, le piège transparent et mortel dans lequel il s'était jeté tête baissée. A la limite de son champ de vision, il pouvait distinguer son ennemie. Noire, hideuse, l'araignée guettait patiemment le moment où sa proie aurait épuisé ses forces à essayer en vain d'échapper à la toile qui l'emprisonnait. Il s'agita dans son sommeil, le fragment de conscience encore actif en lui savait que c'était un cauchemar, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller pour chasser l'horreur qui le guettait. Un gémissement lui échappa et sa tête s'agita sur l'oreiller lorsque que le monstre velu, toutes mandibules cliquetantes, amorça un mouvement vers lui. Une terreur sans nom l'envahit, plus il se débattait, plus il s'engluait irrémédiablement, et plus l'horreur noire progressait insidieusement dans sa direction.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il était assis dans son lit, le front couvert d'une sueur glacée, et son propre cri retentissait encore dans ses oreilles. Lorsque les battements irréguliers de son cœur cessèrent de résonner dans sa tête, il écouta le silence, priant pour que personne n'ai entendu son hurlement, mais seul le tic-tac régulier de son réveil troublait la quiétude de la nuit.

Depuis l'épisode de la piscine, il se sentait emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations étranges, de sentiments incongrus qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ses émotions avaient échappé totalement à son contrôle, il ne réussissait plus à raisonner rationnellement, il se sentait pris au piège, comme un moucheron engluée dans une toile d'araignée, comme dans ce cauchemar qui revenait le hanter chaque nuit, au point qu'il en était arrivé à redouter le sommeil, cherchant soir après soir, à le fuir le plus longtemps possible. Mais le corps à ses limites, et même lui, ne pouvait espérer échapper longtemps à ses impératifs biologiques, nuit après nuit, il se retrouvait en train de se débattre dans cette toile d'araignée, face au danger innommable qui le guettait sournoisement et s'approchait un peu plus près de lui à chaque fois.

Il entendait, comme un écho tournoyant inlassablement dans sa tête, le dialogue échangé avec Moriarty : « _Je vais vous broyer le cœur_ ». « _J'ai été informé, de source sure, que je n'en avais pas_ ». « _Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas tout à fait exact… n'est ce pas_ ?». Non, à ce moment-là, il ne le savait pas, il se croyait encore invulnérable, ou presque… Mais pour être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, n'avait-il pas déjà commencé à douter ? Lorsque l'espace d'une fraction de seconde il avait cru que John était Moriarty, son cœur avait manqué un battement, lorsque l'instant d'après il avait réalisé que son ami était la victime désignée du dernier jeu, c'était le souffle qui lui avait manqué, et lorsque enfin John s'était jeté sur son ennemi dans une tentative désespérée pour lui donner, à lui, une chance de s'en tirer, il était resté comme pétrifié, un voile rouge avait obscurci son esprit, et il n'avait recommencé à retrouver la sensation d'exister que lorsqu'il avait enfin pu le débarrasser de sa veste bourrée d'explosifs. De ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux moments, seules ces quelques phrases subsistaient, comme une blessure, un sentiment d'échec. Son ennemi avait découvert son talon d'Achille, avant même qu'il en ait eu conscience lui-même.

Un bourdonnement sourd avait envahi sa tête, sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à marcher de long en large au bord de la piscine, agité de mouvements désordonnés. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou.

- Cette chose…

Aurait-il, si les rôles avaient été inversés, agi de la même manière pour donner une chance à John ? Il devait à l'honnêteté d'avouer qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Ce que tu as fait…

Il découvrait avec stupéfaction le sens le plus profond de l'amitié.  
Savoir que son ami avait risqué sans hésitation sa propre vie pour lui, l'avait bouleversé au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ressentir un jour.

- C'était…

Il avait senti monter une bouffée de honte : il ne savait même pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, ni sa reconnaissance.

- C'était bien ! … _Bien ! Non mais écoutez-moi ça ! Bien ! Idiot ! Crétin ! Mais qu'est ce que je suis moi, comparé à lui ? A ce qu'il a fait ? Et la seule chose que je trouve à dire c'est : bien !... Non mais quel con !_

Il avait tellement travaillé son personnage qu'il en était arrivé à se persuader d'être réellement devenu le sociopathe irrécupérable que la plupart des gens voyait en lui, mais toutes ces choses, qu'il refoulait depuis des décennies, remontaient maintenant à la surface, dans un infernal bouillonnement, s'entrechoquant, menant un tel vacarme qu'il sentait sa tête prête à exploser. La piètre tentative d'humour de John, qui malgré le choc éprouvé s'était rendu compte de son état de confusion, avait fait retomber la tension d'un cran, mais ne l'avait pas libéré de l'étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui et faisait ressurgir toutes ces choses, ces… émotions, qu'il s'appliquait depuis des années, faute de pouvoir entièrement les chasser, à enfouir le plus profondément possible tout au fond de lui.

Il se prétendait inaccessible aux sentiments, mais il idolâtrait sa mère, il dissimulait l'affection et la reconnaissance qu'il portait à son frère en exagérant son prétendu ressentiment à son égard mais ces querelles fraternelles portaient en elles-mêmes la marque de l'absence d'indifférence. Des chagrins de son enfance, il avait, le jour des obsèques de son père, décidé de faire un bouclier contre la douleur, il avait séché ses larmes et décidé que la discipline, la volonté et la raison pouvaient venir à bout de toute émotion. Il s'était astreint à cultiver la logique froide et l'observation, le tir lui avait appris la concentration, l'escrime et les arts martiaux lui avaient enseigné à canaliser son énergie et à contenir son impulsivité, et la musique lui servait de soupape de sécurité. Lorsqu'il sentait son armure se craqueler, il déversait en elle tout ce qu'il gardait à l'intérieur. A travers elle, il pouvait exprimer ses peurs, ses révoltes, ses colères, il pouvait crier, pleurer, se laisser aller à la rage ou au désespoir, sans que personne ne puisse se douter que les sons qu'il tirait de son instrument étaient le reflet de la face cachée de son âme.

Il avait ainsi appris tout jeune à refouler le caractère sensible et entier qui était le sien, il pensait sincèrement échapper à la douleur en mettant la raison au-dessus de tout, certains le disaient psychopathe, mais sa notion exacerbé du bien et du mal, de la justice et de l'injustice l'avait amené à vouer sa vie entière à lutter contre les forces obscures qui animent certains êtres. Il était pour sa part, absolument dépourvu de toute cruauté, et même l'ennui le plus profond ne l'aurait pas poussé à commettre le mal, quitte s'en faire à lui-même, il en était arrivé, à une époque, jusqu'à trouver un refuge dans des paradis artificiels d'où son frère avait eu bien du mal à le tirer. S'il rejetait toute forme de marque d'affection ou d'amour c'était plus pour se protéger de ce qu'il pourrait lui-même éprouver en retour que par réel rejet d'autrui. Il avait fait le choix d'être affectivement seul, et cela l'aidait en outre dans la vocation qui était la sienne, mais tout cela, le monde qu'il s'était construit, menaçait maintenant de s'écrouler.

Il attrapa le verre sur son chevet et avala une gorgée d'eau, il avait brusquement la gorge sèche, il venait de se rendre compte qu'en définitive, c'était lui-même qui avait enclenché le processus, en décidant de chercher un colocataire. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul pour le loyer, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà emménagé lorsqu'il avait fait visiter l'appartement à John. Il avait cherché un compagnon pour combler sa solitude, cyniquement, un peu comme on adopte un animal de compagnie. Une vague de chaleur monta à son visage, ça aussi Moriarty l'avait souligné, décidément, cet homme avait le don de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, et il découvrait qu'il était allé beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il avait désiré ! En voulant gommer sa sensibilité, avait-il aussi effacé toute humanité en lui ? La prochaine étape serait-elle de basculer vers le côté obscur ? Il n'avait jamais voulu cela, et il était maintenant assez lucide pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en équilibre au bord de l'abîme. Moriarty était son double maléfique, mais il y avait pourtant une différence entre eux, cette part d'humanité que John avait su faire resurgir en lui. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit : ce piège dans lequel il avait failli se perdre était en réalité la spirale de l'insensibilité qui aurait pu le conduire au pire, le danger qui le guettait n'était pas le sentiment naissant qu'il redoutait de ressentir, mais l'attrait qu'il commençait à éprouver pour le jeu malsain dans lequel son ennemi l'avait attiré... Lutter contre les criminels est une chose, mais jouer avec la vie d'autrui uniquement pour tromper son ennui en est une autre !  
Il avait découvert le réconfort et la chaleur d'une amitié profonde, sincère et partagée, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas le courage d'y renoncer, malgré la menace que ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse pourrait représenter dans l'avenir, ce qu'ils venaient de vivre le démontrait clairement. Il sourit légèrement et se recoucha. Il lui faudrait apprendre à vivre avec, mais ça valait peut-être la peine de tenter le coup. Il ferma les yeux.

L'araignée était toujours là, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, toute sèche et recroquevillée dans un coin de la toile qui commençait à se déchirer. Un fil céda sous ses pattes, il se sentit tomber, puis il réussit à battre des ailes et à s'envoler, l'air lui paraissait plus limpide et le soleil plus chaud qu'avant.

Il s'élança vers l'inconnu.

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	8. Mon plus beau cadeau

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** post Épisode 3

Cette fic ayant été écrite avant la diffusion du premier épisode de la saison deux, il y a évidemment d'énormes différences concernant le dénouement de la scène à la piscine, et la soirée de Noël qui suit, tant pis, je la laisse quand même pour le moment...

* * *

**Mon plus beau cadeau**

**xxx**

Un claquement sec fit sursauter John, à demi assoupi sur son fauteuil. Il se redressa et leva la tête vers le lit dans lequel Sherlock était assis, le dos calé par une pile de coussins, juste à temps pour rattraper le portable impatiemment repoussé, qui menaçait de tomber par terre.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à te payer un nouvel ordinateur, tu n'es pas obligé pour autant de démolir celui-là ! Si tu n'en veux plus, je suis volontaire pour une adoption, le mien commence à accuser son âge !

— Je m'ennuie !

— C'est une raison pour détruire ton meilleur ami ?

— Mon quoi ?

— Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait sans lui, depuis que tu es ici ? Surtout pendant le temps où j'ai moi aussi été hospitalisé et où tu n'avais personne sur qui passer tes humeurs.

— Mycroft est passé, une fois.

— Et il s'est bien gardé de recommencer… quand aux infirmières, elles tirent à la courte-paille celle qui aura la malchance d'entrer dans ta chambre… Depuis qu'elles savent que tu vas bientôt sortir, j'imagine qu'elles comptent les heures ! Il n'y a guère de Mrs Hudson qui s'obstine, soit c'est une sainte, soit ta fréquentation régulière à l'effet d'un vaccin contre les sarcasmes… A propos de visites, je me demandais…

— Quoi ?

— Non rien.

— Accouche !

— Eh bien… le soir où j'ai appris que Mycroft était ton frère, vous avez parlé de votre mère. Je… enfin, tu as été gravement blessé, et…

— J'ai demandé à Mycroft de ne rien lui dire, et je suppose que cette fois-ci, il a tenu parole.

— Tu as… mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère pour que tu ne veuilles plus la voir ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus la voir. Sa voix s'était soudain enrouée. Elle… je ne suis pas psychopathe, John, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un affreux sociopathe comme tu viens si gentiment de le souligner, que je suis incapable d'éprouver des sentiments, je fais surtout en sorte de les éviter, c'est plus facile. Mais… ma mère… tu sais, en fait, elle me manque terriblement, parfois j'ai presque envie de l'appeler.

— Mais ?

— Je… c'est difficile, je… je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée de venir me voir. La dernière fois…

— La dernière fois ?

— Il y a cinq ans, j'ai traversé une mauvaise passe, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je suis devenu accro à la cocaïne. J'ai été arrêté pour possession de stupéfiants. Lestrade a prévenu Mycroft, qui est intervenu, et l'affaire a été étouffée. Il m'a convaincu de suivre une cure de désintoxication… Je reconnais que je leur doit une fière chandelle, sans Lestrade et Mycroft je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui, mais… je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire à maman, tu comprends, j'étais très proche d'elle, elle était la seule personne qui me comprenait vraiment, qui m'acceptait tel que j'étais, sans vouloir essayer de me faire changer. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque et sa plus grande peur était que mon ennui chronique ne me fasse tomber dans la drogue ou dans l'alcool… je ne voulais pas la décevoir, mais… je… parfois… la vie…

— Il le lui a dit ?

— Pour mon bien, soi-disant, et elle en a eu le cœur brisé. Elle est venue me voir, au centre, elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche, mais elle avait l'air si triste, tellement déçue… Ce jour-là, j'ai su que je ne pourrai jamais plus affronter ce regard. Pour elle, je me suis juré de ne jamais replonger, mais l'affection et la reconnaissance que j'avais pu un jour avoir pour mon frère s'étaient transformées en haine, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner de m'avoir pris l'amour de la seule personne…

— Sherlock ! Elle était triste, sûrement malheureuse de ce qui t'était arrivé, mais je suis sur qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

— Je l'ai déçue, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais plus comme avant, le Sherlock en qui elle pensait pouvoir avoir confiance était mort…

— Alors tu as décidé de vraiment faire comme si tu étais mort pour elle ! Sherlock, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu as réagi égoïstement, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, comme d'habitude !

— Peut-être, mais crois-moi, je suis persuadé que c'est bien mieux pour elle, j'ai disparu de sa vie, je ne peux plus la faire souffrir !

— Un enfant ne disparait jamais vraiment de la vie de ses parents, quoi qu'il arrive, je dirais même que la place qu'il y occupe y est encore plus grande qu'avant, la souffrance ne s'éteint pas avec le temps ou l'absence, et peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire. J'ai rencontré assez de familles de compagnons d'armes morts en opérations pour pouvoir te l'affirmer.

— Désolé, mais je ne suis pas de ton avis, et de toutes façons, je ne tiens pas à prendre le risque.

— Même si tu en crèves d'envie ?

— Même si j'en crevais d'envie.

Rejetant les oreillers, il tourna brusquement le dos à son ami.

— Je suis fatigué ! J'ai été gravement blessé, j'ai besoin de repos.

— OK ! Je vais te laisser te… reposer, je repasserai dans la soirée.

Seul un grognement inintelligible lui répondit.

Dans le hall, John ralluma son portable d'un air songeur. En regardant l'écran reprendre vie, il repensait à sa première confrontation avec les deux frères, et à leur affrontement au sujet de leur mère. C'était alors la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock manifester une fugitive mais très réelle émotion, il s'était très vite repris, retrouvant son habituelle ironie mordante et l'incident était passé presque inaperçu. Avec le recul et à la lumière de ce que venait de lui révéler son ami, il ressentait toute la peine et l'amertume que ce sujet déclenchaient chez lui. Sherlock était un être compliqué, peu de personnes parvenaient à percer la carapace derrière laquelle il se protégeait du monde, et par orgueil ou par peur du rejet, il s'était lui-même éloigné de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
Durant les quelques jours où il avait été lui-même en danger, et malgré les courtes visites de Mrs Hudson, et de Lestrade venu recueillir sa déposition, il avait vécu l'angoisse de la solitude de sa chambre d'hôpital, jusqu'au moment où Harry avait passé le seuil de sa porte. Il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux de voir sa sœur, qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était sa famille et malgré leurs différents, lorsqu'elle avait saisi sa main, il s'était senti apaisé, et la peur de mourir seul s'était peu à peu estompée.

Il considéra encore une fois l'écran du portable, puis composa un numéro que très peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir dans leur répertoire :

— Mr Holmes ? John Watson à l'appareil. Non, rassurez-vous, il va bien, mais si vous pouviez m'accorder un moment dans la journée, j'aurais besoin de vous parler…

°°°OOO°°°

_Quelques semaines après…_

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sherlock leva les yeux de son ordinateur, avant de les écarquiller.

— Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin ?

— Ça se voit, non ? Un sapin. Au fait, c'est gentil de m'aider à rentrer les provisions !

Le détective n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se lever du canapé.

— C'est en plastique.

— OK ! Un faux sapin.

— Et puis c'est pas un sapin c'est un épicéa.

— Arrête de faire l'idiot, Sherlock, c'est un sapin…

— Épicéa.

— … de Noël.

— En plastique.

— Évidemment, en plastique, on voit bien que ce n'est jamais toi qui te colles au ménage, je n'ai pas envie de ramasser des aiguilles partout après les fêtes… Et puis il ne restait plus que celui-là, ce qui clôt le débat.

— Et qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ? On ne peut même pas le brûler dans la cheminée.

— Sherlock ! C'est un sapin de N.o.ë.l, pas du bois de chauffage, on va le mettre… voyons, là par exemple, et on va le garnir.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Comment ça pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais pas moi, pour faire joli, parce que c'est la tradition… Enfin c'est NOËL !

— Je ne suis pas sourd, tu sais !

— Tout le monde décore sa maison, à Noël !

— Alléluia ! C'est la douce nuit de Noël, la nuit des disputes et des drames familiaux, la nuit de l'année où la solitude est le plus insupportable, la nuit des crimes sordides et des suicides. Toutes les illuminations du monde ne pourront jamais cacher le côté sombre de cette soi-disant célébration de l'amour divin. Réveille-toi, John, Noël n'est qu'une immense duperie mercantile. Qui se soucie encore du sens premier de cette fête ? Est-ce que le fait de décorer un conifère va effacer la misère des rues ? La solitude ? Va faire que des gens comme Moriarty ne tuent plus sans autre raison que de tromper leur ennui ?

— Quel pessimisme ! Tu ne peux donc jamais voir le bon côté des choses ?

— Je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste.

— Pessimiste !

— Réaliste !

— Eh bien dans ce cas, tu devrais être content, ça va te donner plein de raisons d'occuper tes pauvres petits neurones au chômage technique.

— Rancœur, jalousie, solitude… rien que des drames des plus ordinaires, il n'y a rien là-dedans qui puisse exciter mon intérêt. Tout au plus de quoi ajouter à la tristesse ambiante.

Ce fut au tour de John d'ouvrir de grands yeux :

— La… tristesse… ambiante ? Depuis quand Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de service, ressent-il la tristesse ambiante ? Ils t'ont fait une greffe de sensibilité à l'hôpital ?

— J'ai réfléchi.

— Rien de neuf sous le soleil.

— J'ai réalisé qu'en acceptant d'entrer dans son jeu, j'avais encouragé Moriarty à continuer. Si j'avais refusé…

— Tous ces gens seraient morts, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il se serait arrêté. Et même en admettant qu'il l'ait fait, nous n'aurions jamais découvert son identité.

— Si je ne m'étais pas laissé abuser, la première fois, à l'hôpital…

— Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable de ce qui est arrivé, Sherlock ! Personne n'aurait pu imaginer…

— MOI, j'aurais du ! Son personnage était trop… outré. Il me provoquait, j'aurais du le remarquer.

— Quelle modestie ! Et qu'est ce que tu aurais fait de plus ?

— Je l'aurais tenu à l'œil, j'aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher d'agir.

— Il agissait déjà bien avant de te provoquer.

— Raison de plus, dès l'affaire des faux suicides, je connaissais son nom, j'aurais du savoir que tout ce tout qui suivrait serait lié à lui, je l'ai laissé aller trop loin, et pour finir, je l'ai laissé échapper !

— Tu l'as… Sherlock ! On a failli y laisser la peau, tu ne l'as pas laissé, il a réussi à s'enfuir malgré les forces spéciales envoyées par Mycroft, tu n'y es pour rien, bon sang ! Et arrête de culpabiliser, ça ne te ressemble pas, tu commences à me faire flipper, je crois que je te préfère insensible !

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas Noël avec Harry, tu n'aurais pas à me supporter ? C'est une fête qu'on est sensés passer en famille non ?

— Je l'ai invitée, elle va venir ce soir,

— …

— Ainsi que Mrs Hudson,

— …

— Et deux ou trois autres personnes !

— Non, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ?

— Ecoute-moi, on a failli mourir, et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas vu ma sœur depuis plus de six mois, OK, elle est chiante, mais c'est ma sœur, la seule famille qu'il me reste. Mrs Hudson s'est dévouée sans compter pour nous pendant ces dernières semaines, il me semble que c'est un peu normal de ne pas la laisser passer Noël toute seule, d'autant plus qu'elle s'est proposée pour faire la cuisine… Ne joues pas au sociopathe irrécupérable avec moi, Sherlock, je ne marche plus !

— Humpf ! Et… les autres ? Sarah, je suppose, et…

— Je…

Un grattement se fit entendre contre la porte.

— Je vous dérange ?

— Oh, entrez, Mrs Hudson, mais non, bien sûr que vous ne nous dérangez pas. C'est gentil d'avoir apporté les garnitures, les magasins étaient littéralement dévalisés, une chance que j'ai pu au moins dénicher un sapin.

— Épicéa.

— Mais c'est avec plaisir John, j'en ai beaucoup de reste vous savez, autrefois, je décorais toute la maison pour les fêtes, maintenant je me contente d'un petit sapin dans mon salon.

— … En plastique.

— Arrêtez de râler, Sherlock, vous allez finir par me rappeler Mr Hudson, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment ! Étant donné que vous ne semblez pas avoir l'intention de nous aider, allez plutôt faire un brin de toilette et enfiler autre chose que cette robe de chambre. Vous êtes ronchon, mais au fond, vous êtes un gentil garçon, vous n'avez pas l'intention de gâcher la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien Nounou, mais je le fais pour vous, pas pour cet énergumène et ses invités.

— C'est cela… Vous devriez mettre votre jeans noir et la chemise qui va avec, ils vous donnent un air de vampire romantique très tendance.

— C'est Noël, pas Halloween.

— Et alors, les vampires n'ont pas le droit de fêter Noël ?

— Mrs. Hudson, vous regardez trop la télé… Rien d'autre, pas de lavallière ni de manchettes en dentelle de Bruges ? Qui sait, je réussirais peut-être à ressembler à Tom Cruise.

— Disparaissez, insolent … Au fait, vous êtes charmant quand vous souriez, vous devriez essayer plus souvent !

Lorsque Sherlock eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, elle se tourna vers John :

— … Vous lui avez dit ?

— Non, vous êtes arrivée à point nommé. Bon, on s'y met ?

°°°OOO°°°

Un délicieux fumet s'échappait de la cuisine où Mrs Hudson mettait la dernière touche à ses préparatifs, Harry était déjà arrivée et s'était lancée dans une discussion animée dont elle fournissait à elle seule la majorité des questions et des réponses. Affalé dans le canapé, Sherlock semblait fasciné. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller voir si Mrs Hudson n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main, il commenta à voix basse :

— Intéressant sujet d'étude, elle est toujours comme çà ?

— La plupart du temps, oui.

— Je comprends pourquoi Clara a demandé le divorce, ceci dit, c'est plutôt reposant si on arrive à faire abstraction du son.

Le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée retentissait, d'un bond, John fut sur ses pieds.

— Je vais ouvrir !

— C'est çà, et prends ton temps pour les effusions. Non mais franchement, tu t'es vu, un véritable ado.

Il s'était levé, et fourrageait dans le bazar qui encombrait le dessus de la cheminée. Les pas de deux personnes se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, il ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

— Bonsoir, Sarah, comment vas-tu ?

— Bonsoir mon chéri !

Il se retourna brusquement, et bouche-bée, laissa échapper le CD qu'il tenait à la main.

— Maman !

Souriante malgré l'émotion palpable, elle ouvrit les bras.

— Eh bien, tu ne vas pas rester planté là à me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme, viens m'embrasser, Sherlock. Depuis tout ce temps !

Les yeux un peu trop brillants, il s'approcha et serra la femme contre lui.

— Maman !

Échappant à son contrôle, deux grosses larmes glissaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il s'en rende compte pendant qu'il l'embrassait, et l'étreignait à l'en étouffer. John était discrètement allé rejoindre sa sœur et Mrs Hudson dans la cuisine. Sherlock finit par desserrer son étreinte, il tenait sa mère à bout de bras, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher.

— Comment…

— Mycroft est en bas, il paye le taxi.

— Ah ! Je me doutais bien…

— Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de cesser ces chamailleries puériles, au moins pour ce soir. C'est un tel bonheur de passer cette soirée avec vous deux, que je veux que rien ne vienne le gâcher.

— Pour ce qui me concerne, c'est promis, maman.

— Tiens, Mycroft le lèche-bottes !

— Sherlock !

— Pardon, maman, c'est promis. Bonsoir Mycroft, comment se porte le gouvernement britannique ?

— Il survivra. Et toi ? Tu as l'air de bien te remettre.

— J'ai un médecin à domicile, ça aide.

Un ange passa. John rompit le silence en proposant les apéritifs et la conversation devint générale, ou presque, Sherlock se contentant d'émettre quelques monosyllabes à intervalles réguliers. Son regard ne quittait pas sa mère, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de la voir près de lui.  
Le repas était délicieux et se termina tard dans la soirée, après le dessert, réunis autour de la cheminée, les convives se laissaient aller à une agréable torpeur. Le premier coup de minuit résonnait dans la nuit londonienne lorsque la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, seules les flammes du foyer continuaient à éclairer vaguement la pièce.  
John commençait à se lever pour aller vérifier le compteur lorsqu'il sentit une main peser sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rassoir. Avant que quiconque ait pu prononcer une seule parole, le chant d'un violon s'éleva dans l'ombre derrière eux, ce fut un moment magique, le temps se suspendit l'espace d'une mélodie emplie de douce nostalgie, et chacun sentit monter en lui la magie d'un instant de grâce. Les dernières notes de « White Christmas » semblèrent résonner longtemps dans l'obscurité, même les respirations semblaient suspendues, puis la lumière revint. Mme Holmes ne songeait pas à essuyer les larmes qui noyaient son visage, Mycroft regardait son frère d'un air abasourdi, les trois autres étaient comme pétrifiés, puis Sherlock s'assit par terre, prit la main de sa mère dans les siennes et la porta à ses lèvres.

— Joyeux Noël, maman !

L'attirant à elle, elle posa son autre main sur sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux puis son visage.

— C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu.

Un peu plus tard, après le départ des invités, Sherlock et John se retrouvèrent devant la cheminée pour un dernier verre. Les yeux fixés sur les flammes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait à rompre le silence. John leva son verre vers son ami.

— Joyeux Noël !

Sans répondre, Sherlock leva aussi son verre, avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de le vider, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au moment de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

— John, je… Merci !

Avant de disparaitre dans son repaire.  
Il ne vit pas le visage de John s'illuminer d'un large sourire, pendant qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait à sa propre chambre en fredonnant à voix basse un chant de Noël qui parlait d'espoir, d'amour et de joie.

TBC

* * *

**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	9. Terreurs nocturnes

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 - Épisode 2

* * *

**Terreurs nocturnes**

**…**

Il était perdu. Autour de lui, le brouillard s'était rapidement épaissi jusqu'à ressembler à un immense cocon oppressant, qui étouffait tous les bruits alentour et rendait toute orientation impossible. Seul l'écho de ses pas venait troubler ce silence accablant, faisant crisser les feuilles mortes et craquer les branches tombées à la fin de l'automne, qui finissaient de pourrir sur le sol et se brisaient sous ses pieds dans de sinistres claquements. Un buisson accrocha un pan de son manteau, il avait l'impression que la forêt essayait de le retenir de ses longs doigts crochus.

Il la sentait revenir, s'approcher silencieusement, monter en lui lentement, irrésistiblement. C'était un combat perdu d'avance, il le savait, depuis leur retour de Dartmoor, cela se reproduisait nuit après nuit, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Cette sensation étrange qui lui coupait le souffle, oppressait sa poitrine sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Cette... émotion. Il fallait bien se résoudre à appeler les choses par leur nom!

Etendu dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, il tentait de contrôler son pouls. Une fois encore, il s'était réveillé en sursaut, couvert de sueur mais glacé jusqu'aux os. Là-bas, dans le Creux, il avait connu la peur, la terreur, même, il avait douté de ses propres sens, il en avait été profondément choqué jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que cette manifestation de faiblesse humaine tellement éloignée de sa personnalité n'était que le résultat d'une drogue inhalée à son insu. Dans l'état où il se trouvait, il avait un peu plus tard proféré des choses que même lui aurait évitées en temps normal. Sociopathe, certes, mais il connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser pour garder une chance d'avoir un semblant de vie relativement sociale.

C'était le lendemain matin, les vapeurs de la drogue évaporées, qu'elle s'était manifestée pour la première fois… enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, peut-être pas tout à fait la première fois, mais du moins d'une manière aussi forte. Il devait bien se l'avouer, au cours de ces derniers mois, son insensibilité avait été à plusieurs reprises mise à rude épreuve, et parfois même presque vaincue … Presque ? Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir effacer le souvenir du regard de Molly Hopper le soir de Noël, celui des mots qu'il avait prononcés et du baiser qu'il lui avait donné, ils avaient pourtant été sincères, c'était bien la que résidait le problème. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir effacer le souvenir de… mais il ne voulait plus prononcer son nom. Et un peu plus tard ce même jour, comble de la honte, n'avait-il pas, tout au fond de lui, été content de voir Lestrade dans le bar ?

Mais ce matin-là, dans ce cimetière où un vent aigre finissait de chasser les dernières langues de brume paresseuses qui s'attardaient encore autour des tombes, elle l'avait assailli avec une force jamais égalée, qui l'avait désarçonné. Quel nom lui donner ? Honte, remords, culpabilité ? Certainement un mélange de tout ça avec en plus, la peur panique de perdre la seule personne au monde qu'il ait jamais considéré comme un ami, la seule personne au monde qui l'ait de prime abord accepté tel qu'il était, qui n'ait jamais essayé de le faire changer, qui soit resté indéfectiblement à ses côtés lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, quitte à sacrifier sa propre vie privée pour un être qui n'en méritait certainement pas autant. Cette peur, elle était très différente de celle éprouvée la nuit précédente, mais d'autant plus terrifiante et viscérale qu'elle était bel et bien réelle. En manquant de la perdre, il avait découvert à quel point la chaleur de cette amitié lui était devenue indispensable. Depuis, cette peur ne le quittait plus, revenant le hanter nuit après nuit. L'idée qu'il puisse replonger dans sa solitude lui pétrifiait le cœur, et le faisait chaque nuit errer dans des brumes hostiles et glacées où il finissait par se perdre immanquablement. Oui, cette fois, Sherlock Holmes avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence, il avait bel et bien un cœur, et cette vulnérabilité nouvelle le terrifiait.

* * *

_**Un très grand merci au "reviewers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**_


	10. Je vais mourir, dinons ensemble

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 - Épisode 1

* * *

**Je vais mourir, dinons ensemble**

**...**

« LA femme »

Il laissa tomber le portable dans un tiroir avec un léger sourire rêveur dont il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il soit surpris par quiconque.

John, avec son esprit romanesque devait croire qu'il avait le cœur brisé, mais il était tout de même assez étonné que même Mycroft s'y soit apparemment laissé prendre, quoi qu'avec son frère on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir, la capacité de dissimulation étant la seule chose sur laquelle Sherlock s'avouait nettement surpassé par son aîné.

Après qu'elle ait quitté l'Angleterre, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment perdue de vue… pour être certain qu'elle avait bien cessé tout commerce avec Jim Moriarty ? Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il s'était alors donnée à lui-même, mais il avait bien dû finir par s'avouer que cette femme-là avait quelque chose de particulier. Elle l'avait d'abord surpris, en réussissant à le battre à son propre jeu, puis intrigué lorsqu'il avait découvert la faiblesse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui avait fini par la perdre.  
Il avait fini par développer une sorte de fascination pour elle, non qu'il ait jamais senti son pouls s'accélérer à son contact, mais une étrange sensation de chaleur, une envie de percer son mystère, et il devait bien le reconnaitre, un désir physique dont il découvrait presque avec étonnement qu'il était lui aussi capable d'éprouver.  
Lui-même n'arrivait pas à bien cerner ce phénomène, elle n'était pas à proprement parler d'une beauté stupéfiante, mais il se dégageait d'elle un « _je ne sais quoi »_ qui l'avait empêché de tourner complètement la page.  
Il reconnaissait en elle une intelligence qui bien que ne pouvant rivaliser avec la sienne était tout de même très supérieure à la moyenne. Elle était bien plus que la call-girl qui avait fait trembler une couronne, il avait découvert qu'elle « travaillait » aussi en free-lance pour des services plus ou moins secrets, et que Mycroft lui-même lui avait demandé deux ou trois petits services en échange de son immunité dans l'affaire des photos compromettantes.

Lorsqu'il avait appris sa capture par les extrémistes et sa probable condamnation à mort, il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester à Londres. Sa raison lui disait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, que toute tentative pour la sortir de là serait de la folie et vouée à l'échec, mais cette « étrange sensation » lui avait dicté le contraire.  
L'opération n'avait pas été facile à monter et l'issue était restée, à l'instar des complicités, incertaine jusqu'au bout, mais il avait fini par réussir in-extremis, à la suite de quoi ils avaient été obligés de se cacher pendant quelques temps avant de pouvoir sortir du pays. Rester sur place alors qu'on les cherchait aux frontières s'était avéré une tactique risquée mais payante… C'était pendant cette période qu'elle avait fini par devenir LA femme.  
Son cœur était demeuré neutre, Dieu merci, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Mais son corps avait fini par capituler, échappant à son contrôle. Le désir était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne auparavant, et malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé d'appréhender l'expérience et d'analyser ces nouvelles sensations sous un aspect purement scientifique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer désormais avec une certaine… tendresse ? Nostalgie ? Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour que tout bascule, mais il avait décidé de rester fidèle à sa philosophie et à son métier, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, il lui avait fait jurer de ne pas essayer de le recontacter et elle avait tenu parole.

Pour lui, elle resterait désormais LA femme. Il referma le tiroir et laissa un instant errer son regard sur les carreaux de la fenêtre où la pluie dessinait des rigoles verticales, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

TBC

* * *

******Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!**


	11. Sept ans plus tôt

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2

* * *

**Sept ans plus tôt**

**...**

Le froid glacial de la morgue de St Barth semblait avoir débordé sur les longs couloirs lugubres, jusqu'à la salle d'attente déserte dans laquelle Molly Hooper l'avait fait entrer. Un distributeur antédiluvien lui avait fourni l'habituelle boisson appelée, personne n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi : « café », dont le seul mérite était d'être brûlante. Les doigts serrés autour du gobelet de plastique, il se fit la réflexion incongrue que le concept devait être de permettre aux gens de se réchauffer les mains dans cet environnement polaire.  
Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait lui fit tourner la tête, Mycroft Holmes venait d'entrer dans la pièce, suivi de Molly. Lestrade fut surpris de son air tourmenté, il semblait épuisé, les yeux battus, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, après les salutations d'usage, Mycroft fit signe au policier de s'assoir. La jeune légiste qui était entrée rapidement dans son bureau, en ressortit bientôt munie d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées trois tasses fumantes de vrai café, et vint s'installer avec les deux hommes.

—La morgue est fermée, nous pouvons parler librement.

Lestrade, intrigué par la convocation urgente de Mycroft, était arrivé alors que l'hôpital était en pleine effervescence, d'après ce qu'il avait pu saisir des conversations animées dans le hall, un homme venait de se suicider en se jetant depuis la terrasse du vénérable établissement, préoccupé, il avait mentalement pris note de l'évènement sans vraiment y prêter une attention particulière, jusqu'à ce qu'il croit distinguer, au milieu des commentaires désordonnés que ce genre de chose attirait immanquablement, le nom de Holmes dans le brouhaha, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à interroger la personne qui venait de parler, Molly était soudain apparue et l'avait très vite entraîné vers le département de pathologie médico-légale. Une angoisse sourde commençait à lui tordre l'estomac, pourquoi Mycroft lui avait-il donné rendez-vous ici, à St Barth, et pourquoi Molly le conduisait-elle à la morgue, son esprit faisait évidemment le rapprochement avec ce qui venait de se passer, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il pouvait être concerné.

—Enfin, quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Si c'est pour le suicide dont tout le monde parle dans le hall, je ne pense pas que Scotland Yard…

—Calmez-vous, lieutenant, si je vous ai demandé de venir, d'une façon assez cavalière, j'en conviens, c'est autant en votre qualité de policier qu'en celle d'ami de Sherlock.

—Sherlock ? J'ai cru distinguer le nom de Holmes dans les conversations… Il regarda autour de lui et sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose… « Oh, non ! Sherlock… Où est Sherlock ? Ce n'est pas… »

—Rasseyez-vous, s'il vous plait lieutenant. Sherlock va aussi bien que possible, étant donné les circonstances, et croyez que si nous en avions eu le temps vous auriez été mis au courant de la situation plus tôt, mais les évènements se sont précipités depuis hier, et nous avons tous été obligés d'agir dans l'urgence, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Et Mycroft avait parlé. Longtemps. Il avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait que personne d'autre qu'eux trois ne devait être dans le secret, en dépendaient non seulement la vie de Sherlock, mais aussi celle de ses proches, dont Lestrade faisait d'ailleurs partie. Ils avaient ensuite peaufiné ensemble ce qui allait suivre. James Moriarty allait disparaître, nul ne saurait jamais ce qu'il était devenu, les services secrets étrangers et les organisations criminelles et terroristes qui constituaient l'essentiel de sa « clientèle » en seraient quittes pour essayer de remettre en vain la main sur celui qui se serait volatilisé avec les acomptes astronomiques versés dans l'espoir d'obtenir le code imaginaire, cette « clé du monde », qu'il leur avait fait miroiter avec ses récents exploits… Nombreux étaient ceux qui pourraient témoigner que Sherlock s'était donné la mort ce matin-là, mais personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, et on incinérerait bien un corps ce soir…

Bien plus tard, il avait regagné Scotland Yard, les révélations de Mycroft sur les implications et les ramifications de la dernière enquête de son frère lui avaient donné le vertige, il avait passé le reste de la journée enfermé dans son bureau, à faire semblant de s'occuper de la paperasse en retard, la nouvelle du suicide de Sherlock s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, le sergent Sally Donovan n'osait plus affronter son regard, quand à Anderson, il s'était bien garder de croiser son chemin. Ce soir-là, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusqu'à un pub discret situé non loin des bâtiments du Yard, il s'était assis à une table, la tête entre les mains, il avait laissé remonter les souvenirs d'un passé à la fois si proche et si lointain…

...

Sept ans plus tôt.

Il pleuvait, enfin, pas vraiment, c'était un de ces soirs d'hiver où un crachin glacé mêlé de neige fondue réussissait à vous transpercer jusqu'aux os, quoi que vous ayez sur le dos. En frissonnant, il alluma une cigarette et remonta le col de son pardessus avant d'exhaler vers le ciel un long trait de fumée. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa cependant qu'il s'éloignait à pied des bâtiments de New Scotland Yard, ce soir, il haïssait son boulot, pourtant, il avait passé une grande partie de la fin d'après-midi à fêter avec ses collègues sa toute nouvelle promotion. Detective-Inspector... Son ascension avait été rapide, mais à quel prix ? Helen aurait dû être là ce soir, mais Helen était partie, une semaine plus tôt, elle était allé rendre visite à sa sœur, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il savait bien que c'était faux, les deux sœurs se servaient mutuellement d'alibi depuis toujours, il avait fait semblant de la croire, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses, il était si rarement là ! Le métier de policier ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à une vie privée normale.

Pour donner le change, il s'était laissé aller à une euphorie feinte, buvant juste un peu trop pour pouvoir repartir en voiture. En réalité, il avait envie de marcher, de marcher jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, il ne sentait même pas la pluie imbiber peu à peu ses vêtements, il avait envie... de quoi, il ne savait pas au juste, mais il savait parfaitement de quoi il n'avait pas envie : il n'avait aucun désir de rentrer chez lui.

La lumière du pub l'attira tel un papillon la flamme d'une bougie, et tout à coup, il sentit le froid, qui le pénétrait jusqu'au tréfonds de son être, il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le bar, où il se laissa aller sur un tabouret tout un commandant un double scotch. Trois verres plus tard, la chaleur du lieu, combinée à celle de l'alcool, commençait à faire effet, il se sentait un peu mieux quoique passablement vaseux, il sortit son téléphone pour appeler un taxi et s'installa pour l'attendre sur une banquette près de la sortie. En s'asseyant, il remarqua un homme recroquevillé dans l'angle qu'elle formait avec le mur, tout d'abord, il crut que l'individu s'était endormi, il n'eut pas vraiment conscience de ce qui attira son attention, mais en y regardant de plus près, il s'aperçut que malgré le long pardessus qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui et l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou, il grelottait et claquait des dents comme s'il avait de la fièvre. S'approchant de l'homme, il posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sursauta, puis se recroquevilla encore un peu plus contre le mur, il avait à peine entr'ouvert les yeux, mais Lestrade avait reconnu ce regard, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait la route d'un junkie en manque, ce n'était pas son affaire, après tout, l'homme n'était ni en train de consommer ni en train d'acheter ou de dealer, de plus il n'était pas en service et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à voir avec les stups. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un gémissement le fit se retourner. L'homme levait vers lui des yeux bleus clair presque transparents, il y lut quelque chose qui lui fit mal, comme un écho de sa propre peine, de sa propre solitude.

—S'il vous plait! La voix était grave, profonde, bien que voilée par la souffrance. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner, il se rapprocha. Le visage crispé était jeune, un peu trop pâle et émacié sous les boucles sombres collées par la sueur. Il détourna les yeux et amorça un mouvement de recul, il devinait ce qui allait suivre, que ne ferait un drogué en manque pour obtenir une dose? La supplique le prit par surprise, "Aidez... rentrer maison... s'il vous plait!" Le regard contenait une détresse muette, il devina que le jeune homme ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de demander de l'aide.

Le taxi venait de s'arrêter devant la vitrine dépolie, sans répondre, il commença à se lever, lui tournant le dos, puis, se ravisant soudain, se pencha vers son compagnon improvisé pour l'aider à se mettre debout et le soutint jusqu'à la portière du véhicule que le chauffeur leur avait obligeamment ouverte. Il le poussa sur la banquette où il s'effondra à demi-inconscient et s'installa à côté de lui, avant de donner son adresse à l'homme assis derrière le volant, c'est alors qu'il commença à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. "Dans quoi est-ce que je suis en train de me fourrer"? Marmonna t 'il entre ses dents, ramener un junkie inconnu en manque chez lui juste le jour où il venait de fêter sa nomination au grade de lieutenant... fallait vraiment être con! Ou désespéré et malade de solitude!

Le chauffeur du taxi, un beau pourboire à l'appui, l'avait aidé à transporter le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

— Il s'en tient une bonne votre copain, vous devriez penser à protéger la housse du canapé, avait—il rigolé en prenant congé.

La mise en garde n'était pas superflue et la nuit avait été longue et éprouvante, mais prendre soin de l'inconnu avait eu le mérite de lui faire oublier sa propre détresse. Ses réflexes de flics l'avaient incité à fouiller les poches du manteau qu'il avait réussi à faire enlever à son "invité" en échange d'une couette qui avait le mérite, contrairement au vêtement en question d'être chaude et sèche, il y avait trouvé un téléphone portable et des papiers d'identité qui portaient un nom dont il n'aurait pas su dire ou ni quand, mais qu'il avait déjà vu ou entendu quelque part. Ce pouvait être une coïncidence, bien entendu, mais cela le tarabustait, profitant d'une période d'accalmie où son "patient" semblait s'être assoupi, il explora le téléphone, qui n'était pas verrouillé. Etrangement, le répertoire ne comprenait que deux entrées, l'une répertoriée « maman » et l'autre… soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur, bien sûr, si le nom était relativement commun bien que moins répandu que d'autres, le prénom qui figurait dans le répertoire était beaucoup moins banal. Il n'aurait rien dit à un quidam ordinaire, mais Lestrade était un officier de Scotland Yard, et la personne qui portait ce nom était plus ou moins officieusement quelqu'un de très bien placé au sein du gouvernement, bien que personne n'aurait su dire au juste quel y était son poste exact. Ainsi, il avait sans s'en douter recueilli une personne ayant un lien de parenté avec Mycroft Holmes, un lien assez proche pour que celui-ci figure dans le répertoire de son téléphone sous son seul prénom.  
Il jeta un regard dubitatif à l'homme qui gisait sur le canapé, il était très grand, et sa minceur cachait une vigueur qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'éprouver pendant la nuit, lorsqu'au plus fort d'une crise il avait presque du le maitriser par la force.  
Il méprisait les drogués, qui préféraient se réfugier dans des paradis artificiels plutôt que d'affronter la réalité du monde, leur faiblesse morale, leur manque de volonté... mais celui-ci était différent, il avait pendant toute la nuit été témoin de la lutte muette du jeune homme contre le démon qui le dévorait, il l'avait observé serrer les dents, le visage inondé de larmes et de sueur, et lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas céder à la violence que lui dictait son état, il avait perçu presque physiquement la force de sa volonté toute entière tendue vers la maitrise de ses instincts. Dans les périodes d'abattement qui succédaient aux accès de fureur, il retombait presque inconscient, épuisé autant par l'effort accompli que par le manque qui faisait éclater son crâne, tordait ses membres et ses entrailles, le laissant anéanti et incapable du moindre mouvement, mais pas une fois il ne lui avait demandé, ne l'avait supplié, comme tous ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir dans cet état, de l'aider à trouver une dose.  
Il l'avait aidé de son mieux, lui faisant absorber force boissons très sucrées, l'aidant à se soulager lorsque les spasmes devenaient trop violents, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, mais il n'avait pas non plus trop eu l'occasion de réfléchir à sa propre situation, et de cela, il était presque reconnaissant à son hôte involontaire.

— Vous êtes policier, pourquoi faites-vous cela?

Lestrade sursauta, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il avait dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte.

— Comment savez-vous que je suis policier?

— Je m'en étais douté, à votre manière d'inventorier mes poches et d'étudier mes papiers et mon téléphone, maintenant je le sais... Vous travaillez à Scotland Yard, vous êtes marié, mais votre femme vous a quitté il y a environ une semaine. Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose à votre travail, je pense que vous avez dû avoir une promotion, et vous n'avez pas eu envie de vous retrouver seul chez vous, sans personne avec qui partager la nouvelle, c'est pourquoi vous avez échoué dans ce pub.

— Mais co-comment...

— Votre alliance me montre que vous êtes marié, mais l'état de votre appartement me dit que vous y vivez seul depuis environ une semaine si j'en juge par le désordre, l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière et la quantité d'emballages de plats tout prêts que je peux voir d'ici sur la table de la cuisine. Si votre femme s'était juste absentée pour quelques jours vous auriez maintenu un semblant d'ordre et de ménage, mais là, on voit tout de suite que vous vous en fichez parce que vous ne pensez pas qu'elle va revenir de sitôt. Lorsque vous êtes entré dans le pub, vous aviez l'allure peu assurée, vous aviez déjà bu, pourtant, à l'heure qu'il était, vous veniez de terminer votre journée de travail, donc, c'est au boulot que vous aviez bu, les ivrognes ne font pas long feu a Scotland Yard, vous aviez du fêter quelque chose... une promotion est l'hypothèse la plus logique, si cela avait été celle d'un collègue, vous n'auriez pas eu le réflexe de vous réfugier dans un bar pour continuer à boire, cela vous aurait été égal de rentrer chez vous, comme vous l'aviez fait tous les autres soirs de la semaine, donc c'est vous qui avez eu cette promotion...

Il avait débité sa tirade si rapidement que Lestrade avait eu du mal à le suivre, s'il avait pu remarquer et déduire tout ça dans l'état où il était, quelles pouvaient être ses capacités lorsqu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens?

— Scotland Yard?

— La proximité du pub.

— Je pourrais être divorcé, ou veuf!

— Non, divorcé vous auriez enlevé votre alliance, veuf de fraiche date vous seriez en congé et auriez l'air plus malheureux qu'abattu, et depuis plus longtemps vous ne laisseriez pas aller votre intérieur à ce point. Or malgré l'état de votre appartement, vous étiez en costume et bien rasé. A cette heure-là vous sortiez forcément du travail...

— Impressionnant!

— Simple déduction logique, à la portée du premier venu doté d'un tant soit peu de sens de l'observation.

Un spasme lui tordit soudain le visage, et le plia en deux, les bras croisés sur le ventre. Le policier se leva vivement et fit un rapide aller-retour à la cuisine, il revint en décapsulant une canette de soda.

— Buvez ça!

— Merci, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas très utile, plus le temps passe et plus... Un nouveau spasme lui coupa la parole. "V-vous auriez une cigarette?" Reprit-il après un moment, il tremblait tellement que Lestrade la lui alluma avant de la lui glisser entre les lèvres. Les yeux fermés, Sherlock aspira une longue bouffée et pendant quelques minutes, les deux hommes fumèrent en silence. La nicotine faisait son effet, au bout d'un moment, les tremblements commencèrent à s'atténuer.

—Qu'a dit mon frère?

— Je...

— Vous vous êtes isolé dans la cuisine en emportant mon téléphone, il n'y a que deux numéros répertoriés dans l'appareil et je vous pense assez délicat pour avoir voulu ménager une mère... Après tout, c'est peut-être la meilleure solution, sans vous, il est probable que j'aurais craqué hier soir.

— Vous … Vous pensiez pouvoir arriver à vous sevrer tout seul? C'est de la folie, c'est un processus extrêmement douloureux et risqué, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que vous réussissiez, à ma connaissance, personne n'a jamais pu...

— **Moi**, j'aurais dû pouvoir! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, comment a réagi mon frère?

— Il ne devrait plus tarder. Quelques dispositions à prendre, m'a-t-il dit. Je suis désolé si…

—Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous en avez fait bien plus que la plupart des gens, n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait laissé dans mon coin, et prévenir un proche était la chose la plus logique à faire étant donné mon état.

—Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous poser une question indiscrète ?

—Vous pouvez toujours la poser...

—Vous êtes intelligent, vous avez de la volonté, alors comment…

—Est-ce que je suis devenu un junkie ? Il ferma les yeux un instant. Comment expliquer à un homme « ordinaire » ce qu'il ressentait ?

_Confusion, brouillard, entrecoupés de brefs instants de lucidité terrifiante pendant lesquels la sensation extrême de la vacuité, de l'inutilité de son existence déchiraient son esprit génial et tourmenté.  
Après l'enfance incomprise et solitaire à laquelle sont condamnés les surdoués, il avait mené des études plutôt désordonnées, abordant sur le seul critère de les trouver dignes d'intérêt, les sujets les plus hétéroclites : chimie, anatomie, géologie, biologie, psychologie, langues, il était brillant en tout, accumulait les informations et assimilait les données à une vitesse stupéfiante, mais dès qu'il avait épuisé le sujet qui le passionnait, il passait à un autre sans prendre la peine de finaliser ses acquis par un quelconque diplôme, il était boulimique de savoir, et lorsqu'il eût épuisé toutes les matières qui l'intéressaient, il s'était retrouvé l'esprit plein et les mains vides.  
A la limite de l'autisme, il n'avait pas d'amis, et ses vagues relations de fac ne tenaient pas plus que lui à poursuivre des relations avec cet espèce d'extraterrestre solitaire qui ne partageait aucun de leurs centres d'intérêt, préférait le violon aux groupes de métal, l'escrime ou les arts martiaux méconnus au foot ou au rugby, ne semblait intéressé ni par les filles ni par les garçons et passait ses loisirs le nez plongé dans ses livres où penché sur des éprouvettes malodorantes.  
Il avait quitté la maison qu'il partageait avec son frère pour s'installer dans un meublé miteux de Montague Street. Il avait écrit et publié quelques monographies qui ne lui avaient jamais rien rapporté, ce qui à ses yeux n'était d'aucune importance. Sans être vraiment riche, il bénéficiait, fruit de l'héritage paternel, d'une pension suffisante pour ses besoins somme toute assez modestes et aurait pu vivre tranquillement sans se préoccuper de trop travailler… D'autant que conscient de ses capacités, Mycroft était tout disposé à lui procurer un emploi au sein de ses services._

_—_Je…

Quelques coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent d'embarras, Lestrade aurait-il compris, s'il lui avait asséné un simple « Je m'ennuyais » ?

L'arrivée de Mycroft Holmes avait empêché Sherlock de poursuivre, et Lestrade n'avait jamais osé lui reposer la question. Le jeune homme avait été admis le jour-même dans une « maison de repos » privée très sélective, où l'influence de son frère lui avait évité une longue liste d'attente et où les patients triés sur le volet bénéficiaient de toute la discrétion possible. Ainsi Sherlock profiterait-il des meilleurs soins et Mycroft éviterait toute éventuelle publicité autour de son nom, même si bien peu connaissaient l'existence de son cadet, les deux frères étant autant l'un que l'autre aussi peu diserts que possible sur le chapitre de leur vie privée.

...

Il sursauta, une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

—Monsieur… Monsieur, vous allez bien ?, il leva vers le serveur des yeux un peu trop brillants. « Nous allons fermer, monsieur ! » Il hocha la tête, avala d'un trait le verre auquel il n'avait pas touché de la soirée et s'enfonça dans la nuit, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à John lors d'une de leurs premières rencontres, lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi il continuait à le consulter malgré son caractère impossible : « … parce que Sherlock Holmes est un grand homme et que si nous avons beaucoup de chance, un jour, il pourrait même devenir quelqu'un de bien ». Il était devenu le meilleur d'entre eux, peut-être l'était-il déjà à l'époque, comment savoir avec un Sherlock ? Combien de personnes « normales »auraient eu le courage et l'altruisme de faire ce que ce soi-disant sociopathe avait accompli pour ses amis ?  
Il repensa à John, encore sous sédatifs lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital. Pauvre John, lui, n'aurait même pas la consolation de savoir son ami vivant, Mycroft avait bien insisté sur ce point : John ne devait en aucun cas apprendre la vérité avant qu'elle ne puisse être révélée au grand jour.  
John avait assisté à l'horrible comédie, il devait être anéanti, et les frères Holmes comptaient sur lui pour veiller discrètement sur l'ami fidèle, demain, il passerait le chercher pour les obsèques, peut-être lui proposerait-il de l'héberger quelques temps si l'appartement de Baker Street lui devenait insupportable, il savait par expérience à quel point l'absence peut ravager un être et il se sentait déjà coupable de devoir infliger une telle torture à un ami. Il soupira en remontant le col de son pardessus et se mit à marcher plus vite, qu'il connaisse la vérité ou non, chacun d'entre eux aurait son fardeau à porter, le temps allait s'écouler bien lentement avant que le soleil ne luise de nouveau pour leur petit groupe.

**TBC**


	12. Un message inattendu

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2

* * *

**Un message inattendu**

**...**

—J-je préfèrerais être seul.

—Oh… Bien sûr ! Évidemment. Je m'en vais. Si vous avez besoin de…

—Pour l'amour du ciel !

—Bien. Au revoir, John.

John n'entendit même pas la porte se refermer, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'unique mot, son prénom, qui s'étalait sur l'enveloppe d'une écriture qui semblait surgie du néant, comme pour lui délivrer un message d'outre-tombe, et de fait, s'il fallait en croire Mycroft, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Lentement, comme en état second, il s'assit sur l'unique chaise qui meublait chichement la chambre d'hôtel minable où il avait trouvé refuge depuis la mort de Sherlock, un marteau piqueur semblait vouloir défoncer sa poitrine de l'intérieur et des éclairs lumineux s'étaient mis à zébrer le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il pensa qu'il allait se trouver mal et s'appliqua à respirer à fond, les coudes appuyés sur la table de bois blanc. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur se firent plus réguliers et sa vision redevint normale, un frisson le parcourut, succédant à la vague de chaleur qui l'avait submergé un moment et seule subsista bientôt une confuse sensation de nausée. Il passa un doigt tremblant sous le rabat de l'enveloppe pour décacheter la missive, redoutant de se retrouver face à cette écriture qui lui rappelait à la fois les meilleurs et les pires moments de son existence. Prenant une longue inspiration, il ferma les yeux et sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, il mit un moment à réaliser ce qui l'empêchait de faire la « mise au point », et passa une manche rageuse sur son visage avant de commencer à lire.

_Mon cher John,_

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps se sera écoulé depuis ma disparition, lorsque tu liras cette lettre. Quelques semaines, quelques mois ou quelques années ?  
J'ai demandé à Mycroft de te la donner uniquement lorsque le moment serait venu. _

_Je sais à quel point ma conduite a bouleversé ton existence, je sais le mal que je t'ai fait ce matin-là à St Barth, mais je ne pouvais pas agir autrement sans risquer la destruction de plusieurs vies, la tienne en particulier, et ce risque-là, je n'étais pas prêt à le courir.  
J'ai moins de mal à l'écrire que j'en ai eu à te l'avouer à Dartmoor : tu es vraiment le seul véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu, même si j'ai découvert récemment, en grande partie grâce ou à cause de toi d'ailleurs, que d'autres personnes comptaient aussi beaucoup pour moi, et j'aurais préféré mourir cent fois qu'être la cause de ta, de leur mort.  
Je t'ai dit un jour que j'avais toujours été capable de faire abstraction de mes sentiments, mais cela impliquait aussi que je pouvais en éprouver je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'arranger pour ça, mais tu es arrivé à faire ressurgir en moi tellement de choses que je croyais avoir réussi à faire taire à jamais !  
Puisque j'ai commencé sur cette voie, autant continuer, et vider mon sac jusqu'au bout, peut-être que cela m'aidera à me ressaisir, à redevenir le parfait sociopathe dans la peau duquel, aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, j'avais eu tant de mal à me glisser des années auparavant. _

_J'ai toujours été d'une nature assez solitaire et introvertie, avec des difficultés à exprimer ce que je ressentais, mais ce n'était pas par manque de sensibilité, non, je crois même que c'était le contraire, c'était tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas mettre des mots dessus, et je me suis très vite rendu compte du handicap que cela pouvait représenter pour moi. De plus, j'étais ce que l'on appelle un enfant surdoué, et par la-même, comme cela arrive souvent, méprisé et rejeté par ses camarades ; en classe, on ne se mettait à côté de moi que pour copier et je n'étais jamais le bienvenu dans les jeux de la récréation, j'en souffrais, mais plutôt que de me confier, je me réfugiais dans la solitude et je pleurais en silence. J'aurais pu, à l'instar de certains, jouer les cancres sympathiques pour me faire accepter par les autres, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que la dissimulation de mes capacités n'est pas vraiment le trait dominant de mon caractère, alors je me repliais sur moi-même et je m'inventais des mondes imaginaires où je n'étais plus seul et où je pouvais vivre des aventures extraordinaires, tu ne me croirais certainement pas si je te disais qu'à dix ans, je rêvais de devenir pirate !  
A l'adolescence, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants, isolé pour isolé, rejeté pour rejeté, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons, alors j'ai verrouillé toutes les portes qui auraient pu laisser entrevoir en moi la moindre vulnérabilité, j'ai décidé que plus jamais aucune émotion ne pourrait me déstabiliser, j'étais persuadé qu'à force de volonté la raison pouvait prendre le dessus sur le cœur. Je me suis plongé dans les études, je n'ai plus jamais tenté de lier des liens avec quiconque et j'ai plus ou moins consciemment refusé toute tentative qu'auraient pu avoir certains de se rapprocher de moi, ainsi, je ne courrais plus le risque d'être encore et toujours repoussé… Je n'en suis pas spécialement fier, mais j'ai même fait en sorte de m'éloigner des deux seules personnes qui comptaient vraiment pour moi, ma mère et mon frère, sans réaliser qu'ils pourraient en souffrir autant que j'avais moi-même souffert.  
J'ai réussi au-delà de mes espérances, j'avais tué le petit garçon hypersensible que j'avais été, je me sentais enfin libre._

_J'ai été qualifié d'autiste, peut-être pas tout à fait à tort d'ailleurs, de sociopathe, voire de psychopathe, cela m'était égal, et j'ai même fini par en jouer, mais le mauvais côté des choses est que si j'arrivais à tromper les autres, je ne pouvais pas tricher avec moi-même, on ne peut jamais vraiment changer sa nature profonde, j'étais hanté par le fantôme du petit garçon. Plus j'arrivais à donner le change et plus mon conflit intérieur grandissait, je n'avais pas encore trouvé la voie qui allait devenir la mienne et j'étais totalement désorienté, c'est alors que je me suis laissé tenter par les drogues, de plus en plus dures. A chaque fois je me disais que c'était strictement à titre expérimental, mais je me suis laissé dépasser et je suis devenu accro ; lorsque j'ai voulu en sortir, il était presque trop tard. Paradoxalement, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Lestrade, qui m'a ensuite plus ou moins orienté vers ce qui a fini par devenir mon métier ; jusqu'à dernièrement, je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la place qu'il occupait dans ma vie, tout comme Molly ou Mrs Hudson… Peut-être fallait-il un catalyseur, et ce révélateur s'est avéré être toi, John, tu m'as appris à voir le monde différemment, et si c'était parfois plus douloureux, la chaleur de ton amitié compensait largement ce désagrément, même si cette amitié est devenue mon talon d'Achille, la faille au cœur de la machine par laquelle Jim Moriarty a pu réussir à percer une brèche dans mes défenses._

_Lui, c'était un vrai psychopathe, et il a très vite su déceler la fissure par laquelle il allait pouvoir m'atteindre. Qu'il s'en prenne à mon orgueil, à ma réputation, qu'il menace ma vie, j'aurais pu m'en accommoder et tôt ou tard renverser la situation, et il le savait, mais qu'il menace la vie des seules personnes qui aient jamais compté pour moi sans que je puisse rien y faire, là, il savait qu'il me tenait. Tout cela, je ne l'ai vraiment compris que le dernier jour, je travaillais la main dans la main avec mon frère depuis le début, sur cette affaire, nous ne t'avions pas mis dans la confidence pour la même raison que nous ne l'avons pas fait pour le dernier acte, je te l'ai toujours dit, John, tu ne sais pas dissimuler, tu n'aurais pas aussi bien joué ta partie, car tu avais, comme nous tous, ton rôle à jouer et il n'était pas des moindres , en tant qu'ami, tu devais accréditer aux yeux de tous l'authenticité ce qui allait se produire, et il fallait que tu sois absolument sincère. Le coup de fil prévenant de l'agression sur Mrs Hudson était un stratagème pour t'éloigner le temps de mettre en place la dernière scène, je ne me souvenais que trop bien de la manière dont tu avais essayé de me protéger, au péril de ta vie, à la piscine ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir imposé_ _tout cela, de t'avoir obligé à jouer malgré toi cette immonde et macabre comédie ! _

_Je pense que maintenant tu dois commencer à comprendre ce que je veux te dire, parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait, d'une mise en scène grandeur nature, je devais mourir pour le monde, pour les sbires de Moriarty et surtout pour toi, pour ta sécurité. A ma décharge, je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas passé bien loin. Je n'ose pas te demander de me pardonner, ni espérer que tu le feras un jour, ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable, mais si cela peut avoir une quelconque importance pour toi, sache que pas un jour ne passe sans que je me sente coupable et que je ne pense à ce que tu dois subir par ma faute, ton amitié est la chose la plus précieuse qui m'ait jamais été donnée, et même si j'ai bien peur de l'avoir perdue à jamais, son souvenir est devenu le ciment qui m'aide à tenir debout alors que tout s'écroule autour de moi._

_Je suis devenu lâche John et cela tendrait à prouver que j'avais raison et que les sentiments sont une calamité, j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur, de toi, de ta réaction, de t'avoir perdu à jamais et c'est pourquoi, sur le point de quitter l'Angleterre pour je ne sais combien de temps, je suis en train de t'écrire cette lettre dans un hall d'aéroport. Je pourrais te dire que je pars pour les besoins de mon enquête, et c'est en partie vrai, mais je pars surtout parce que je ne peux plus supporter de ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai bien failli craquer lorsque tu t'es rendu au cimetière avec Mrs Hudson, j'étais là, à quelques mètres de toi à peine, lorsque tu m'as supplié de revenir. Ce jour-là, j'ai dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette, pour ne pas te crier « je suis là, John, je suis vivant ! ».  
Oui, tu as bien lu, mais tu as déjà dû le comprendre depuis un moment, je suis vivant et si Mycroft te remet cette lettre, c'est que j'aurai réussi à le rester encore pendant quelques temps et que je serai sur le point de revenir. Tu as le droit de me haïr, de refuser de me revoir, tu pourras aussi me casser la figure si tu en as envie, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que je te demande sincèrement pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mon avion est annoncé, je vais terminer cette lettre et la faire parvenir à Mycroft j'espère que l'adieu que j'ai eu tant de mal à te dire se transformera en au-revoir et qu'un jour peut-être tu arriveras, faute de me pardonner à me trouver au moins des circonstances atténuantes.  
Indirectement, Moriarty a tout de même réussi son coup, il a réussi à broyer mon cœur en m'éloignant des seules personnes qui avaient réussi à remplir ma vie, mais au moins, vous êtes tous vivants. _

_Adieu ou au-revoir, John, aujourd'hui, je ne t'ai rien caché, et peut-être cela me vaudra-t-il de pouvoir me prétendre encore une fois ton ami,_

_Sherlock_

Pendant un long moment, John resta immobile, les yeux fixés sans la voir sur la lettre qu'il froissait dans ses doigts crispés. Vivant ! Pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock était vivant et… il abattit violemment son poing sur la table avec un rugissement de rage. La douleur dans son poignet fit un peu retomber sa fureur et son regard se reporta sur le chiffon de papier qui avait glissé sur le sol, il se pencha pour le récupérer et le lissa sur la table avec une grimace, la douleur irradiait jusque dans son épaule, son articulation en avait pris un sacré coup. Maintenant que la première réaction de colère était passée il pouvait réfléchir plus posément, les mots de la lettre de Sherlock tournaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, cette vulnérabilité étalée sur le papier… Il imaginait sans peine à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de se livrer ainsi, il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas écrit cette lettre pour l'amadouer et se faire ainsi pardonner plus facilement, non, pas ces mots-là, c'était trop personnel, trop intime, il avait l'impression de lire une lettre d'adieu, comme si Sherlock avait renoncé d'avance, persuadé dès le départ que John ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Bien sûr, il pouvait souvent se montrer manipulateur, mais cette fois, il était sincère, cela ne faisait aucun doute et ce n'en était que plus inquiétant, cela semblait suggérer une lassitude qui n'augurait rien de très bon, comment avait-il vécu après ça ?  
Il l'avait cru mort, il avait été malade de chagrin, mais il n'avait pas été seul, ses amis avaient été là pour lui, ils l'avaient soutenu, aidé à surmonter sa peine, la disparition de Sherlock avait soudé leur petit groupe, les bonnes relations s'étaient transformées en une réelle amitié, ils s'étaient mutuellement épaulés et malgré le traumatisme et l'absence, tout cela avait rendu la vie à peu-près supportable. Mais Sherlock, lui, s'était retrouvé tout seul, il était parti, il avait quitté le pays, il s'était condamné à la même solitude qu'il avait vécue dans son enfance, et ce dans une période où il était particulièrement fragilisé, isolé face à des ennemis impitoyables, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? C'était pour lui, pour ses amis qu'il avait accepté tout ça ! Il relut la lettre lentement, une boule commençait à remonter dans sa gorge, un premier sanglot le secoua, puis un deuxième, et il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, libérant enfin toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu verser depuis la disparition de son ami.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il crut que Mycroft, inquiet de la manière dont il pourrait réagir, était revenu, il ne releva même pas la tête.

—Allez-vous en, je vous ai dit que je voulais être seul !

La pression se fit plus forte.

—John !

La voix n'était pas celle de Mycroft, il se retourna brusquement. Pâle, amaigri, Sherlock paraissait épuisé, au bout du rouleau, John avait l'impression qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout. Pendant un long moment, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

—Dis quelque chose, frappe moi, fiche moi à la porte, mais ne reste pas là, à me regarder comme ça, comme…

—Si je voyais un revenant ?

—John, je…

—Tais-toi ! Tu as de la chance que je me sois esquinté le poignet en cognant contre la table ! Si j'avais su que tu allais venir, je me serais économisé !

Les lèvres de Sherlock esquissèrent un rictus amer, sur son visage se lisaient la résignation et une immense tristesse.

—Je vais partir, je ne t'ennuierai plus, je voulais juste… Te voir et puis te dire que je regrette. Il fit un pas en arrière. « Adieu John ».

—Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer ! Cette fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Tu commences sérieusement à être lassant avec tes « adieu, John », tu ne connais pas une autre phrase ? Je t'ai connu plus disert !

Sherlock manqua une respiration, stupéfaction et soulagement se succédèrent sur ses traits. Un ange passa, puis il prit une longue inspiration.

—Je… Je cherche un colocataire, tu ne connaitrais pas quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par hasard ?

**TBC**


	13. Un coin du voile

******Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

******Spoilers:** Post S2-Ep1 « a scandal in Belgravia »

* * *

**Un coin du voile**

_"All lives end, all hearts are broken"_

**…**

—Non !

—Pardon ?

—J'ai dit non. La réponse est non !

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quelle réponse ?

—La réponse à la question que tu n'oses pas me poser : non, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. C'est ce que tu te demandes depuis plusieurs mois, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je t'ai entendu demander à Mrs Hudson si j'avais déjà eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, lorsqu'on la croyait morte, après noël, et j'ai entendu votre conversation dans l'entrepôt. Alors arrête de me regarder avec cet air, lorsque tu penses que je ne te vois pas.

—Te reg… Quel air ? T-tu n'as pas levé les yeux de ton écran depuis une demi-heure, comment peux-tu savoir si je te regarde, et quel air j'ai ?

—Cet air… Ton air dubitatif et apitoyé, celui que tu as depuis que je t'ai demandé de me donner le smartphone d'Irène Adler. Une fois pour toutes, mon intérêt pour elle était strictement intellectuel, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis pas un ado confronté à son premier chagrin d'amour ! … Et je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour sentir tes regards pleins de commisération sur moi.

—Je ne m'inq …

—Bien sur que si ! Tu t'imagines que je suis tombé sous son charme et qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur… Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée absurde dans la tête.

John renonça à nier.

—Tu n'étais plus le même, tu semblais affecté, tu mangeais encore moins que d'habitude, toutes les nuits je t'entendais marcher dans ta chambre jusqu'à pas d'heure, et chaque matin tu avais l'air plus hagard que le précédent, tu composais de la musique triste, tu avais presque l'air… Humain.

—Je réfléchissais, je t'ai dit que composer m'aidait à me concentrer. Et j'étais… OK, c'est vrai j'étais un peu perturbé, je voulais comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé le téléphone, j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose, examiner le corps avec plus d'attention, mais je m'attendais tellement à sa mort que je n'ai pas douté une seconde… Comme quoi il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, j'aurais du être plus méfiant, d'autant qu'elle avait déjà réussi à me battre une fois. Oh, c'était malin, très malin de sa part, c'était le seul geste qui pouvait vraiment accréditer sa mise en scène à mes yeux. Son smartphone, c'était son assurance-vie, elle ne s'en serait jamais séparée sans une bonne raison, alors oui, elle m'a intrigué et j'ai admiré son intelligence, mais ça s'est arrêté là. Bon, maintenant que cette mise au point est faite, on va pouvoir passer à autre chose, j'espère !

—Alors tu n'es pas…

—Pour l'amour du ciel, John ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un esprit supérieur, mais tu comprends tout de même l'anglais, non ?

—…

—Oh et puis zut ! Arrête de faire la tête, ce n'est pas... Je ne voulais pas dire…

—…

—Seigneur ! Sherlock rabattit l'écran de son ordinateur d'un geste sec. « OK, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était injuste et inapproprié… Bon d'accord, c'est un sujet qui te tracasse depuis qu'on se connait, alors crevons l'abcès une fois pour toutes ».

—Quel sujet ?

—Le sujet, la chose dont les hommes « normaux » sont sensés parler lorsqu'ils se retrouvent entre eux : le sexe !

—Les hommes « normaux » ne parlent pas que de sexe.

—Non, c'est vrai. Le sport, la politique… Et le sexe.

—Ta délicatesse m'épatera toujours.

—Pourquoi tourner autour du pot, ne prétends pas que tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions à mon sujet, et encore plus depuis l'histoire avec La Femme.

—Elle était magnifique, elle n'arrêtait pas de te provoquer, tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire… Tu n'as vraiment jamais eu envie de… Comme elle me l'a fait remarquer, tu savais tout de même où regarder… Lorsqu'elle était nue.

—Je suis tout à fait capable d'apprécier la plastique d'une jolie femme sans vouloir pour autant lui sauter dessus, tout comme je suis capable d'admirer un tableau sans pour autant cambrioler le musée où il est exposé, ou bien…

—Stop, mon esprit ordinaire a compris le concept! Alors c'est vrai, tu es… Enfin, tu n'as jamais…

—Non !

—Non quoi ?

—Non je ne suis pas vierge, si c'est ce que tu essayes de dire. Le sexe est un facteur trop important en criminologie pour que je puisse me permette de l'ignorer, quoi que puissent en penser Mycroft où Jim Moriarty.

—Si je comprends bien, tu as déjà couché avec… avec… enfin… Mais uniquement à des fins d'expérimentation scientifique ?

—Des femmes, John, ne sois pas pudibond, note que je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, ce n'est pas mon truc, c'est tout … Au départ, oui, c'était l'idée.

—Au départ ? On se connait depuis plusieurs mois et je ne t'ai jamais vu sembler t'intéresser à qui que ce soit, à moins que…

—Non, je ne suis pas un adepte du sexe tarifié, et grâce à ton blog, j'ai assez de « fans » pour avoir l'embarras du choix si je le voulais. Si tu tiens vraiment à me mettre une étiquette, disons que je suis asexuel à tendance onaniste lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir… Parce que oui, même si je me contrôle mieux que la majorité, je suis un homme normal, avec des pulsions normales, mais… Les choses sont beaucoup plus simples à gérer comme ça. J'ai eu ma période « découverte », comme tout le monde, mais la première euphorie passée, je me suis assez vite aperçu qu'en ce qui me concerne, l'acte sexuel n'est pas dissociable d'une certaine dose d'affectivité. Hors tu sais ce que je pense des sentiments. J'ai donc décidé de faire une croix dessus.

—Tu veux dire que tu as déjà été…

—Amoureux ? Bien sûr que oui, d'où est-ce que tu sors John, qui n'est jamais tombé amoureux au moins une fois dans sa vie? Et l'amour est…

—Je sais, un facteur important en criminologie, et tu te devais de l'étudier !

—Pas la peine d'être aussi sarcastique.

Il s'était brusquement retourné et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix alerta John, on touchait à un point sensible, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock rejetait en masse toute forme de sentiment, il faisait partie de ces êtres excessifs chez qui toutes les émotions sont exacerbées, il en avait eu un assez bon exemple après l'agression sur Mrs Hudson. Conscient de cette vulnérabilité, il avait adopté un système de défense qui aux yeux de tous le faisait passer pour le pire des sociopathes.

—Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Tu veux en parler ?

—Pas vraiment, non, mais tel que je te connais, tu me harcèleras à mots couverts jusqu'à connaître la vérité, alors… D'ailleurs l'histoire est simple : on avait vingt ans, ça a duré quelques mois, elle… Elle est morte.

Sherlock lui tournait toujours le dos, la nuit était tombée et John pouvait voir le reflet de son visage dans les vitres de la fenêtre, les mâchoires serrées, il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle, mais une larme glissait le long de sa joue, manifestement, la blessure était encore à vif. Un silence épais s'était abattu sur la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère oppressante, il sursauta lorsque la voix de Sherlock s'éleva de nouveau, plus rauque qu'avant. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais pour une raison inconnue, il semblait brusquement s'être décidé à se soulager pour un moment d'un fardeau devenu trop lourd à porter.

—Elle a été renversée par un chauffard qui a pris la fuite. Je-lorsque je suis allé reconnaitre le corps d'Irène Adler à la morgue, pendant un instant, j'ai…

John se taisait toujours, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il savait que Sherlock rejetterait tout signe de sympathie ou de compassion. Il se rendait compte que cette histoire devait être pour beaucoup dans ce qu'il était devenu par la suite, sa personnalité, son métier, et aussi du degré de confiance que son ami avait en lui pour mettre ainsi son âme à nu devant lui, lorsqu'il réalisa que même Mycroft semblait ignorer cette partie de la vie de son frère. Il aurait voulu savoir comment soulager la souffrance qui suintait de chacune de ses paroles. Il savait soigner les corps, pas les âmes, mais il avait fait assez de séances avec sa psychothérapeute pour savoir que le silence était peut-être la meilleure des solutions, Sherlock avait besoin de parler, d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, pas d'entendre des paroles creuses, et il doutait qu'il en ait jamais eu l'occasion.

—Tu voulais savoir si j'avais été amoureux ? Je n'étais pas amoureux, John, je l'aimais… Je l'aimais comme on n'aime qu'une fois, et mon cœur est mort avec elle, ce jour-là. Si j'avais pu retrouver celui qui avait fait ça, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à le tuer sans aucun état d'âme, mais l'enquête n'a jamais rien donné. Alors, tu vois, oui, je sais ce que l'amour peut vraiment signifier pour un homme, et la haine aussi ! C'est pourquoi je peux t'affirmer que je n'ai jamais aimé Irène Adler.

Il revint prendre sa place dans son fauteuil, et rouvrit son portable, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

Beaucoup plus tard, le regard absent de Sherlock restait obstinément fixé sur l'écran qui s'était éteint de lui-même depuis un bon moment déjà, sans même qu'il en ait conscience, pas plus que des yeux de John toujours fixés sur lui. Il était ailleurs, très loin. La fausse mort d'Irène lui avait fait revivre un cauchemar qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis plus de quinze ans et la douleur refoulée avait jailli avec la violence des choses trop longtemps retenues, tout le monde s'y était laissé prendre, il avait bel et bien le cœur brisé, mais Miss Adler n'y était pour rien, et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. John se leva en soupirant, se promettant de redoubler de vigilance, et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. La voix grave l'immobilisa, le pied posé sur la première marche, il se retourna vers son ami.

—Ça va aller, John ! Je t'assure ! Sherlock n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours aussi obstinément l'écran noir de son portable. «… Merci ! ».

**FIN**


	14. Sur le fil du rasoir

******Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

******Spoilers:** S2-Ep3

* * *

**Sur le fil du rasoir**

**...**

Le temps se suspendit pendant l'espace d'une irréelle seconde Il n'avait rien vu venir, la soudaineté de l'acte l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Abasourdi, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'homme étendu sur le sol à ses pieds. Le sang et les morceaux de matière cérébrale qui se répandaient rapidement sous sa tête lui donnaient presque la nausée, mais une partie de lui était fascinée par le macabre tableau.  
La mort, il avait souvent joué avec elle, il l'avait même parfois frôlée de très près, mais généralement, elle restait une abstraction. Il la côtoyait souvent à la morgue, mais il avait toujours considéré les cadavres comme des objets d'expérimentations, il avait toujours été détaché, il n'avait jamais tenté d'imaginer les êtres qui avaient animé ces corps, il ne les avait pas connu, n'avait pas assisté au passage, jusqu'à ce soir de Noël où il était allé identifier ce qu'il croyait être les restes d'Irène Adler, il en avait été inexplicablement affecté, et cela l'avait irrité autant qu'intrigué, jusque-là il avait toujours réussi à contrôler ses émotions, c'était illogique, irrationnel et déstabilisant, au point que même Mycroft s'en était rendu compte et avait tenté de le réconforter.  
Aurait-il pu accomplir ce geste ? Le contact, aussi bref soit-il de l'acier froid dans sa bouche…. Avait-on le temps de ressentir la peur, la douleur, de sentir le goût du sang sur ses papilles ? Quelques minutes auparavant, il argumentait avec cet homme, et voilà que celui-ci n'était plus qu'un corps inerte, bientôt soumis aux lois de la dégradation naturelle.

Comme la sienne, la vie de Moriarty avait été, un combat perpétuel pour lutter contre l'ennui d'une existence trop monotone pour son intelligence supérieure, sur ce point, ils étaient bel et bien pareils, mais où s'arrêtait la similitude ?  
Pour Jim, la mort avait juste été un ultime moyen de lui ôter toute échappatoire afin de s'assurer la victoire, l'indifférence totale du psychopathe s'étendait jusqu'à son propre anéantissement.  
A Sherlock, le suicide de son ennemi ne laissait aucun autre choix que celui de sa propre mort contre la vie de ses amis, et il s'apercevait presque avec étonnement que mourir ne lui était pas indifférent.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait cru être prêt à cette éventualité, il avait toujours pensé que cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, qu'y avait-il après tout pour le retenir ? Les autres avaient une existence à accomplir, un but à atteindre, une famille, mais lui… Il avait atteint son but en mettant hors de nuire le pire des criminels qu'il ait jamais rencontré, pour le reste, il avait depuis longtemps décidé de fermer son cœur à toute émotion, renoncé à tout ce qui pouvait remplir la vie des gens ordinaires, et maintenant, l'ennui, son compagnon de toujours allait s'emparer à nouveau de son existence. Tout compte fait, Moriarty avait peut-être choisi la meilleure solution, mourir était peut-être la voie la plus logique, mais à présent, cela l'effrayait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'avouer, en ce qui concernait sa propre mort, la logique ne lui était plus d'aucun secours. Un vertige le saisit, il eut un instant de curiosité morbide malgré la peur, il imagina son corps disloqué gisant au pied du bâtiment, son crâne éclaté sur le trottoir, entouré de la même flaque immonde... Le néant lui apporterait-il enfin le repos ? Il avait toujours ressenti une certaine jouissance dans l'appel de l'inconnu, il aurait voulu pouvoir passer de l'autre côté du miroir pour saisir l'essence des choses, la nature de ce vide au fond de lui, que même son métier qui était pourtant toute sa vie n'avait jamais pu combler.

La tête entre les mains, il essaya de se ressaisir. John l'avait implicitement traité d'égoïste lorsqu'il avait refusé de le suivre après le coup de fil l'informant de l'attentat sur Mrs Hudson, et même s'il s'y était attendu, inexplicablement, cela lui avait fait mal. Tout comme le mettait au supplice l'idée que ses amis, les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu, puissent avoir à subir les conséquences du jeu malsain dans lequel Moriarty l'avait entraîné. Elle était là, la différence. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ne rien ressentir. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile si sa vie seule avait été en jeu, mais cette fois, c'était une autre histoire, le geste de Jim l'avait déconcentré et il n'arrivait plus à raisonner rationnellement, c'était… Merde ! C'était la vie de ses amis qui était en jeu ! Il sentit son estomac se nouer, ils lui étaient devenus ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille, il les…aimait ! Il n'était pas, il n'avait jamais été un psychopathe, et même le vernis de la soi-disant sociopathie dans laquelle il drapait depuis si longtemps sa prétendue indifférence commençait à sérieusement se craqueler à leur contact.

Il posa un pied sur le parapet, puis l'autre et jeta en regard en bas. Risqué, tellement risqué ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il la reconnut, il l'avait déjà éprouvée, là-bas, dans le Devon, la peur incontrôlable, la terreur… Il ferma les yeux un instant et se força à respirer calmement, une fois, deux fois… Il coupa le magnétophone de son téléphone avec lequel il avait enregistré son ultime conversation avec Moriarty, en cela au moins il avait atteint son but, jouer sur la vanité de l'homme avait été payant et les aveux étaient on ne peut plus complets et détaillés. Il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser de l'appareil lorsqu'un mouvement dans la rue attira son attention, un taxi venait de s'arrêter, un homme en jaillissait, et se précipitait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. John était revenu plus tôt que prévu, il aurait préféré lui éviter ça, mais il avait envisagé cette éventualité, John avait été particulièrement réceptif au gaz expérimental testé à Baskerville, une simple vaporisation et il ne verrait que ce qu'il redoutait de voir, le cycliste était prêt à entrer en action dès qu'il lui en donnerait le signal. Il eut un pincement dans la poitrine en pensant au mal qu'il s'apprêtait à infliger à son ami. Curieusement, pendant qu'il appuyait sur la touche d'appel de son mobile, il sentit le calme revenir en lui, à l'ultime moment, au moment où il allait affronter le pire danger de toute sa vie, John serait près de lui, même par téléphone interposé, et il comprit que sa plus grande peur n'était pas de mourir, mais de mourir seul.

**…**

Il tendit la main vers John, comme s'il pouvait par ce geste abolir la distance qui les séparait.

—Adieu John ! Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur la terrasse. « _Pardonne-moi !_ »

—Sherlock !

Le cri, assourdi par la distance, lui parvint au moment où il ouvrait les bras, du coin de l'œil, il vit l'homme, un peu plus loin, enfourcher son vélo. Puis il fit le vide dans sa tête, et bascula vers son destin.

**FIN**


End file.
